El aroma de la tentación
by Chiaki28
Summary: "He atravesado todo un infierno para llegar a ti, pero eres lo único que aún me da la sensación de estar vivo" Ichimatsu es un vampiro enviado por el lider de su clan para proteger a su siguiente objetivo; el príncipe Karamatsu, de otras fuerzas demoníacas. Y aunque el trato era entregarlo en un par de meses una extraña sensación va a poner el mundo de ambos de cabeza. KaraIchi
1. Chapter 1

Hola mi querido lector!

Primero: Aclaración, ni Osomatsu san ni la imagen de portada son de mi propiedad .

Esta idea lleva acosándome casi una semana, sé que puede ser un tanto extraña y compleja pero confió en ella y su planificación.

La pareja principal es KaraIchi (Sep, así en el orden que se lee); en donde Ichimatsu es del Au de vampiros, Karamatsu del de principes, y Osomatsu del religioso.

Las otras parejas que saldrán más adelante son OsoChoro, AtsuTodo y JyushiHomu.

Sí aún así quieres leer bienvenido!

* * *

Vivo en un mundo pintado por tonos grises y rojos opacos, con aroma a desesperación y sabor a una amarga venganza a medias.

Vivo en un mundo donde la esperanza no ha sido nombrada ni en el polvo de las páginas del final de mi interminable novela; un lugar desmemoriado y descorazonado, en el cual los habitantes se uniforman con un par de tóxicos colmillos color marfil, y un rostro cuyas cicatrices bajo una máscara se fundieron.

Vivo en el infierno sobre la Tierra, y acá yo soy el soldado del mal.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquella insufrible noche? ¿Días? ¿Años? ¿Siglos tal vez? No lo sabía. La vida se había pausado conmigo junto con el latir de mi pecho, las emociones escapado entre mis dedos y mi voluntad atada a quien presume ser mi salvador.

"¿Quién diría que sería tan amargo?" Mi voz resonó por la vacía y vieja habitación, mi atención como siempre la capto aquel viejo espejo ubicado por mera melancolía en medio del cuarto, de gigantesco tamaño y refinados marcos dorados "Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que extrañaría mi reflejo" Musite para mí mismo tocando el cristal, sin jamás recibir una mirada amatista de regreso, pero perpetuamente conservando la esperanza "Que problema"

"¡Ichimatsu-Nii san!" Antes de que pudiera reaccionar una ráfaga amarilla irrumpió en mis aposentos, para atraparme entre sus brazos de manera melosa "¡Te encontré!"

"No estábamos jugando a las escondidas" Pese a estar muerto a veces podía sentir el calor que transmitía su cuerpo, o eso ansiaba creer.

"Lo sé" Su enorme sonrisa por unos instantes desapareció "Solo presentí que necesitabas un abrazo" Nunca entenderé si el motivo es nuestra hermandad o que él haya sido el responsable de mi transformación, no obstante, cada vez que me convierto en prisionero de la oscuridad, Jyushimatsu lo intuye, y viene a socorrerme.

Que patético debo lucir.

"¿No estabas en medio de tu entrenamiento?" Pese a removerme incomodo entre sus brazos, él no me libero "Aunque sea por diversión no deberías dejarlo tirado a medias"

"Quería invitarte a venir" Sus uñas se clavaron en mis hombros para zarandearme "¡Ven a verme batear!" Antes de que le pudiera responder él ya se había agarrado de mi mano "¡Hustle hustle! ¡Muscle muscle!" Era muy cobarde para admitirlo. Más, que él haya conservado esa actitud, me hacía infinitamente feliz.

"Está bien" Una pequeña sonrisa entre nosotros nació "Vamos" Susurre siendo quien ahora guiaba nuestros pasos.

Nos movimos rápidos y ruidosos dentro de aquel olvidado castillo; de majestuosos candelabros e imponentes pinturas. Nuestra marcha en contra de las delicadas baldosas sonó cual eco en el extenso pasillo mientras emocionado, Jyushimatsu, se negaba a detenerse ante las múltiples amenazas de los demás huéspedes.

Antes de que pudiésemos llegar a la salida ubicada en medio del salón principal, una esquizofrénica voz nos paralizo junto con una pequeña, aunque solemne, silueta. Choromatsu apareciendo en medio de nuestro camino nos frenó con un gesto de desdén y una mirada autoritaria. Si bien, ese chico no era el vampiro más aterrador al estar atrapado en un cuerpo tan frágil, él sabía hacer uso de sus influencias con Tougou. En el fondo sí era alguien a quien temer.

"Jyushimatsu" Mi hermano con los ojos desorbitados asintió "¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no abuses de tus habilidades en el castillo?"

"¡Varias veces!" Su respuesta pareció irritar al de verde, quien iracundo se sobo incontables veces la frente.

"Ya me encargare de eso en un futuro" Farfullo cruzándose los brazos sobre el pecho "Como sea, no pueden pasar por aquí"

"¿Ahora eres dueño del pasillo?" Apoye el peso de mi cuerpo en contra de la pared fingiendo desinterés ante sus palabras "Sabia que eras un ególatra pero no es para tanto"

"¡No es así!" Un sutil tono escarlata se le subió hacia las mejillas. Él era antinatural "El jefe está en el salón principal teniendo una reunión con los otros grandes" Ningún murmuro además del de su voz se atrevió a escapar "Están hablando de lo que ocurrirá en dos meses más"

"¿La luna roja?" Eran pocas las instancias en donde mi hermano parecía prestar atención a la conversación "¿Los rumores son ciertos?" Sin embargo, cuando él lo hacia la situación era de temer.

"Al parecer sí" Choromatsu relajo su frente "Ese idiota del rey de los demonios planea quitarnos nuestro sacrificio"

"Tú lo has conocido" La respuesta era redundante "¿No es así?" Tan solo lo deseaba humillar "Tú eres el único quien ha acompañado a Tougou a las reuniones, su perro faldero" Mi boca y mi mirada se abrió al apreciar como las piernas del chico temblaban y sus manos parecían sudar.

"Osomatsu es especial" Balbuceo con un atisbo de pena "Es increíble" Suspiro con lo que pareció ser ilusión "Pero un idiota" Y lo que fingió ser una sonrisa de verdadero amor "Nos está desafiando como especie con sus demonios" Rogaba porque ese cariño no fuese impedimento al momento de la batalla.

"Confió en que lo resolverán" Inquieto por el semblante de Jyushimatsu lo jale del traje indicándole que saliéramos por atrás "No haremos mucho ruido, solo lo quiero ir a ver practicar" El de mirada esmeralda con un dudoso asentimiento nos dejó escapar.

Con un amargo sabor en la boca y los colmillos más atentos de lo común, ambos regresamos por el pasillo para buscar la roñosa salida de emergencia ubicada en el ala contraria al comedor. Una vez afuera, alumbrado por los tenues rayos del sol Jyushimatsu comenzó a practicar sus movimientos al son del viento mientras yo, cansado y fastidiado, me limite a observar desde la pradera frente al castillo.

Mis dedos se enredaron entre la hosca hierba, una desagradable opresión nublo mi cabeza, mientras el familiar aroma de la melancolía calaba hasta doler entre mis memorias, usurpando en aquel empolvado baúl. Tan solo pude cerrar los ojos gobernado por aquella sensación.

Jyushimatsu y yo teníamos una vida armoniosa y cálida; con padres preocupados, y amorosos, amigos escasos, aunque reales, trabajos estables. Nunca tuvimos muchos recursos, sin embargo, eso no nos impidió disfrutar o estudiar.

Aún recuerdo la sonrisa que esbozo el de mirada ámbar cuando nos informaron que nos habían contratado atendiendo la misma pequeña tienda, tan diferente a todas las sonrisas que alguna vez me obsequio. Solamente por él fui capaz de dejar mi orgullo para vestir un ridículo delantal y atender a los irritantes clientes con lo que simulaba ser una mueca de felicidad. Los dos estuvimos bien por casi tres años en esa situación, hasta que esa noche unos vándalos asaltaron el pueblo.

Fue mi culpa, mi error, pero quien paga la condena no soy yo.

Todavía está tatuado en mi mente el ruido del cristal del escaparate rompiéndose, el fuego en el techo de las casas vecinas, los estridentes gritos alrededor, esas imponentes figuras exigiéndome el dinero con codiciosas miradas y áspera voz. Tenía miedo, aunque tuviese más de veinte años en aquel entonces estaba aterrado, por eso no pude reaccionar.

Lo siguiente es borroso y difuso; cual lejana canción de cuna. Recuerdo a Jyushimatsu empujándome en contra del suelo, la sensación de un espeso liquido cayendo sobre mi cabello, el color rojo nublando mi vista y el cuerpo de mi hermano entre mis brazos. Recuerdo estar gritando desconsolado aferrándome a su pecho, rogando por un milagro sin saber que estaría convocando al mismo diablo del infierno.

"Dime muchacho" Un hombre de traje decorado con cuadros cafés y gorra que le hacía juego, fue quien me sonrío abriéndose paso entre los escombros de la tienda "¿Lo quieres de regreso?"

"¿Qué?" El olor a miedo puro fue lo que corto la atmósfera. Que tonto no haber visto esa señal.

"Porque yo lo puedo traer" Con esa promesa el paraíso me vendió.

"¡No juegues conmigo!" Y aunque con el rostro empapado de lágrimas le grite, yo permití que él pusiera sus garras sobre mi rayo de sol "Sí no te apartas voy a llamar a las autoridades" Ese misterioso hombre me sonrío paralizando el correr en mis venas, arrodillándose al lado mío para hipnotizarme con una mirada.

"Dime, muchacho bonito" Sus largas y filosas garras me acariciaron debajo del mentón "¿Crees en las leyendas?" Antes de mostrarme dos imponentes colmillos.

Tougou salvo a Jyushimatsu tomando su alma por el resto de la eternidad, mi hermano apenas despertó se arrojó sobre mi cuello entrelazando nuestros destinos en este infernal limbo; merecía aquella venganza. Y lo primero que yo hice con mi inmortalidad fue hacer pagar a los idiotas que nos lastimaron.

"¡Nii san!" Abrí los parpados tratado de dejar esas imágenes atrás "¿Me viste hacerlo?" Cada vez que mis demonios me trataban de hundir, mi consciencia me calmaba al ver el rostro de alegría de mi hermano.

"Claro que sí" Jyushimatsu se arrojó hacia mi lado con un puchero sobre los labios.

"¡Mentiroso!" Mi rostro se calentó "Te vi cabecear" Chasqueé la lengua tratando de darle la espalda en vano "¿Estabas soñando con gatos?"

"Quizás" Antes de que pudiera pronunciar otra endeble mentira el cielo se tiño de rojo, la Tierra a nuestro alrededor tembló mientras un frustrado grito resonaba desgarraba nuestros tímpanos "Creo que el señorito fracaso en la negociación" Balbuceé cubriéndome las orejas.

"¡Ichimatsu!" La desafinada voz de Choromatsu me obligo a voltear hacia la puerta "El maestro quiere hablar contigo" La saliva no me paso por la garganta, un par de gotas de sudor frío corrieron por mi frente.

"¿Conmigo?" El labio me trepito "Pero tú eres el que se encarga de estas cosas" Mis piernas me arrastraron junto al de orbes jades para leer la pena en su desolada expresión.

"No te preocupes, él no te puede matar si ya estás muerto" Encorve las cejas cabreado por esa mierda de consuelo "Pero si lo llegases a hacer enfadar" Su mano se apoyó sobre mi hombro "Yo cuidare y educare como corresponde a Jyushimatsu"

"Tsk" Lo golpee del brazo cortando el contacto "¿Qué se supone que eres? ¿Su madre?"

"¡Te van a asesinar!" Ni el cantarín tono de mi hermano me calmo.

"Es mejor que vayas rápido, al maestro no le gusta que lo hagan esperar" Choromatsu sin tacto alguno, me empujó hacia la entrada del castillo "Y menos después de la respuesta que le dio el imbécil de Osomatsu"

"Maldición" Encorvado más que de costumbre, y siendo arrastrado por un mal presentimiento me incorpore hacia las escaleras en dirección a la torre más alta.

Tougou era conocido por su despiadado humor, su negro sarcasmo y sus múltiples tácticas de manipulación. Desde que él me convirtió y me permitió saciar mi sed con una aldea de inocentes he evitado todo contacto sabiendo que él se alimenta del remordimiento y el rencor de las pobres almas que cosecha.

Mi palma en todo instante se afirmó del pasamanos de metal al tiritar delatando mi inseguridad, la noche cubrió de negro el camino colándose por las escasas ventanas. Luego de haber ascendido veinte pisos, sin poder aplazar más ese desafortunado encuentro me mordí el labio antes de tocar su puerta, de marcos dorados y detalles cobrizos.

"¿Maestro?" Me fastidiaba tener que llamarlo de esa manera "Choromatsu me dijo que me había mandado a citar" Su orgullo era lo que lo convertía en la peor de las escorias.

"Mi querido Ichimatsu" Mucho peor que yo "Puedes pasar" Con el estridente crujir de la madera en contra de los azulejos del suelo, abrí la puerta observando la imponente figura de mi dueño sentado sobre su escritorio de madera.

"¿Qué es lo que?" Él me hizo una seña con el dedo indicé, ordenándome que guardara silencio.

"¿Qué tanto es lo que sabes de la luna roja, muchacho?" Ladeé la cabeza caminando con el desconcierto escrito en la frente hacia su lado "Ilumíname con algo de cultura general"

"Es la única instancia en el año en donde el rey de los vampiros, es decir, usted, bebe sangre de un humano"

"Correcto" Su sonrisa puntiaguda erizo cada uno de mis poros "Dime más" Su ronco tono embriago las sombras de mi corrompida voluntad.

"La victima debe tener el alma limpia y el corazón puro" Agradecí mentalmente las aburridas y tediosas lecciones que me había regalado Choromatsu ante esté examen sorpresa "Y es elegida apenas la otra muere"

"Correcto, otra vez" Tougou acaricio mis cabellos hasta que su mano se enredó en estos para jalarme de la cabeza, quemándome con un dulce dolor "Ahora dime que es lo que pasa sí el ritual no se lleva a cabo"

"El rey de los vampiros se queda sin poderes" Su aliento a sangre rozo mi nariz con una sensación embriagadoramente repulsiva "Y como es el único portador de poderes el resto de sus súbitos también perecen sin fuerzas"

"Muy bien" Él me soltó provocando que me golpeará la frente en contra de la base de su escritorio para luego, regalarme un aplauso sarcástico que hizo eco por los estantes de su habitación "Así que has aprendido algo y no eres tan inútil como se rumorea" Me tuve que morder la lengua hasta que mis colmillos soltaran su veneno para no atacarlo por su insolencia.

"Cualquier otro de tus monigotes te pudo hacer dicho eso" Con un solo roce de dedos él me logró empujar obligándome a apoyarme delante de su escritorio en el astillado sillón.

"No te he llamado para que me cuentes estas sandeces" Sus ojos escarlatas se clavaron sobre los míos "Era para probar si estabas capacitado" Añadiendo más letras a mi tumba.

"¿Y lo estoy?" No supe lo que me impulso a preguntar, después de todo estaba asustado. Vivía bajo ese trance.

"Aun estas en prueba" Se mofo bajándose de la mesa, posicionándose al frente mío con una expresión tensa "Hoy tuve una reunión con mi primera criatura fallida" El rostro que él esbozaba cuando pensaba en Osomatsu, el mismo diablo, su favorito "Hace tanto que no lo veía" Era para inmortalizarlo en una fotografía "Ese imbécil me está desafiando" Sus garras se clavaron sobre su puño rompiendo ligeramente la piel "Está jugando con fuego" Estas eran las consecuencias del amor.

Nadie está seguro de lo que paso entre esos dos, no obstante, desde que Osomatsu traiciono a nuestro líder al abandonarlo, él tomó posición en el infierno como el rey de los demonios para autoproclamarse como nuestro supremo enemigo. Osomatsu era un inepto carente de afecto.

"Él me declaro la guerra de forma oficial esta tarde" Ambos lo eran "Me dijo que se iba a llevar al sacrificio que escogí antes de que lo pudiera probar" Su voz raspo hasta lo más profundo de mi pecho para comprimirlo "Que lo mataría al frente de mis ojos y se deleitaría con su sangre"

"Si estas tan preocupado ¿Por qué no solo lo secuestras y te aseguras de que nadie más lo tome?" El más alto me sonrío con gentileza acariciando mi hombro para después estrellarme nuevamente contra la mesa.

"¡No seas idiota!" Me toque los moretones deformando mi boca "Sí alguno de los dos lo saca de su reino humano su alma se contaminará y él ya no me servirá"

"¡¿Entonces que mierda propones hacer?!" Me cubrí la boca presionando los parpados con pánico, esperando un golpe que jamás llego.

"Ahí es donde entras tú, cariño" Su lengua degusto mi oreja provocando que me estremeciera "Mi confiable, bruto, torpe pero fiel ciervo"

"¿Que?" El aire se perdió en esa mirada.

"En un par de días te enviare como el nuevo guardia del reino humano para que vigiles a mi presa hasta que llegue la luna roja, y lo apartes de todos los peligros que Osomatsu ponga para ti, quiero que lo mantengas a salvo y fresco para mí" Tougou apretó mi mano hasta que está cambio a un sutil tono morado "¿Comprendiste?" No lo hacía.

"¿Por qué yo?" Fue un apenas murmullo el que huyo "Tienes a gente más capacitada"

"Puede ser" Él tomó mis mejillas entre sus garras apretando mi rostro "Pero tú eres más fácil de manipular gracias a tu querido hermano"

"No lo harías" Mi congelada sangre hirvió, los colmillos se escaparon en defensa ante ese simple pensamiento "¡Con él no te metas!" Tougou sin ningún problema gracias a su fuerza me sometió.

"Me traicionas, desobedeces, o le pasa algo a mi sacrificio y te despides por siempre del pequeño Jyushimatsu" Aunque mi corazón ya no podía sentir juraría que escuche como en fragmentos esté se partió y como esos pedazos desgarraron las grietas de mi corrompida alma. Era débil.

"¿Cómo sabré a quien debo proteger?" Jodidamente débil por ese amor.

"Eso es fácil" El más alto se quitó de encima del asiento para agarrar una pulcra carpeta escarlata de uno de los estantes que había en la habitación "En la página 28 encontraras una fotografía y una pequeña descripción" La cual sin cuidado él me arrojo.

"Solo debo mantener a este humano a salvo y entregártelo en dos meses" Mi mirada busco la suya rogando por seguridad "¿Cierto?" Para chocar con un amargo mar de lamentos y rutas que ya no fueron escogidas.

"Parece que ya estas adentro" Se mofo retirándose el cabello de la frente con arrogancia.

"No me quedo otra opción" Otra navaja en mi interior se incrusto sabiendo que mis emociones serían palabras innombradas.

"Es una buena decisión" El contrario se acercó para abrazarme de los hombros "Dime el nombre de mi siguiente victima" Su perfume inundo cada uno de mis sentidos, atando otra cadena a mi tobillo en ese torcido juego.

"Matsuno" Apreté la carpeta vacilante, centrándome en una solitaria fotografía.

"Dímelo completo"

"Príncipe Karamatsu Matsuno"

* * *

Solo para aclarar los vampiros no serán tanto como los tradicionales, pero eso se entenderá más adelante.

Y por si no quedo bien claro: Una vez al año Tougou sacrifica una victima de corazón puro para mantener sus poderes, en este caso escogió a Kara, sí él no bebe esa sangre pierde todo lo que lo hace más fuerte. Oso conoce esa debilidad y ya lo desafio, por eso mando a Ichi con tanta urgencia.

Bueno, si llegaste hasta acá muchas gracias!

Es más cortito que mis capítulos tradicionales porque es una introducción a esta idea rara.

Y espero que te haya gustado! 3 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ternuritas!

Sé que me tarde un poco pero pude subirles algo antes de Navidad 3

Espero que les guste y narra Karamatsu

* * *

El cabello cuidadosamente amarrado en una cola baja, el traje azul perfectamente alisado, la capa repleta de volantes blancos planchada y resplandeciente, los zapatos recién lustrados, y una mirada falsa de esperanza para completar la farsa a la que me he sometido por el bien familiar.

Mire mi reflejo en el viejo espejo sintiendo una ligera opresión en el pecho al momento de colocarme aquella elegante y galardonada corona. Desde que mi memoria comienza a correr en los empolvados rincones de mi mente, me han entrenado para que sea un excelente soberano para mi pueblo; alguien empático quien sepa saciar sus necesidades y respetar las reglas que nuestras guerras demandan.

"No es momento para vacilar" Me regañe acomodando un rebelde mechón de mi flequillo detrás de mi oreja "En un par de meses esto recién comenzara" Suspire sin querer encontrarme con aquella azulada y decepcionada mirada, rogándome por una huida.

"¿Karamatsu?" Al percibir un dudoso cantico junto con un insistente golpetear en la puerta de mi cuarto, me senté sobre mi cama con la postura más relajada que mi alma me permitió "¿Puedo pasar?"

"Eso ya no lo deberías preguntar, Totty" Me mofe observando como el muchacho de prendas rosadas ingresaba en mis aposentos.

"Lo siento" Musito llevándose la mano derecha hacia la nuca para sonreír "Que seamos buenos amigos no quita la diferencia entre nuestros rangos"

"Sin importar las veces que me digas eso" Susurre haciéndole una seña con la mano sobre las frazadas, invitándolo a sentarse "Seguirás siendo para mí un little brother"

"Ught" El de suaves y pequeñas facciones se acomodó a mi lado "¿Cómo haces para ser tan doloroso?"

"Talento natural" Me encogí de hombros apoyando mi espalda sobre el colchón, permitiendo que todo el peso de estas últimas semanas, rompiera hasta el último de mis huesos.

"¿Extrañas a tus padres?" La expresión de Todomatsu "Perdón, que estúpida pregunta" Era puro arrepentimiento goteando.

"Claro que los extraño" Musite siendo inundado por la amargura "Mamá insiste que estamos bien solo nosotros dos, pero ambos sabemos que es mentira" Una repulsiva sensación se posiciono dentro de mi estómago, al recordar la fría expresión que ella me otorgo antes de partir hacia su viaje "Ninguno de nosotros si quiera pensó que lo mandarían a matar" Para que los fragmentos que me quedaban de esperanza se incrustaran dañando lo demás.

"Él fue muy querido" Aunque él me trato de consolar "Ninguno de nosotros lo pensó, fuimos demasiado confiados" Los dos estábamos conscientes de lo redundante que resultaba esta conversación "Por eso tú madre enloqueció con lo de tu matrimonio"

"Ni lo menciones" Me encogí sobre mi cama aferrándome a una manta "Que ella haya ido personalmente a conocer a mis prometidas me desagrada" La cálida y suave mano de mi amigo empezó a juguetear con mis cabellos desordenando mi trabajo de dos horas.

"Te encontraran una buena chica"

"Lo sé" Pero eso no era lo que yo quería.

Siempre fui un príncipe soñador; fue como mi valeroso padre y mi esforzada madre me criaron. Mi más grande anhelo desde los atisbos más difusos de mi corazón, fue perderme en la mirada de una desconocida fuera de alguna reunión, para entrelazar nuestros destinos por el resto de la eternidad omitiendo cualquier etiqueta social. Contemplar más allá de las decenas de haciendas que estén dispuestos a pagar para caer en la belleza que me ofrezca una misteriosa y seductora alma.

Ilusiones que ahora se clavan sobre mi piel desgarrándola, historias falsas de amor que actualmente solo dañan mi orgullo, y me envuelven en la envidia de lo que jamás tendré.

"Hablando de eso" El más bajo se encogió debajo de las cortinas que colgaban cubriendo mi cama "Iyami me mando a avisarte que habían llegado los nuevos reclutas para tu guardia real" No contuve mi sorpresa al dejar caer mi mandíbula.

"¿Más reclutas?" El contrario con melancolía asintió "¡Esto se está saliendo de mis manos! ¡Ella está exagerando otra vez!"

"Es lo correcto a hacer" Todomatsu suspiro antes de levantarse de mi colchón y extenderme la mano con una divergente mueca, y una mirada quebrada "Sé que no es lo que te prometieron, ni como tú querías guiar a tu reino, pero"

"¡Por supuesto que no lo es!" Los ojos me ardieron ante tan alta hipocresía "¡Nada de esto es lo que mi padre habría querido!, ¡Ni es lo que merezco tras más de veinte años de obediencia!" La sangre me erupciono amenazando con destapar el dolor que con tanto esmero había sellado.

"Karamatsu" Las fuerzas se me agotaron "No consigues nada torturándote así" Para que las memorias con mi padre me comenzaron a quemar.

"¡No es justo Totty!" A destrozar cada poro de mi ser "Yo me debería casar por amor como él lo hizo con mi mamá, ¡No con una chica que esté interesada en su fortuna!" A carcomer viva esta asquerosa personalidad "¿Cómo podré controlar a las personas si desconfiaré de mi propia mujer?" Al ser una constante memoria de quienes lo condenaron.

"Sé que es complicado, pero" Lo golpeé antes de que su mano me acariciara el hombro como un patético consuelo.

"¡Además!" Ya era demasiado tarde "No porque a él lo hayan asesinado eso quiere decir que también lo intentaran conmigo" El sello se había despedazado "¿Dónde quedo mi libertad?" La mandíbula me supo a oxido y sangre "¿Dónde quedó lo que yo aspiro?" Apreté con cólera mis puños "¡No soy un títere más!" Jalando de esas cadenas una vez más.

"Es tu responsabilidad" Gruño el más bajo apartándose de mi lado "Todos hemos tenido que hacer sacrificios Karamatsu, no te comportes como un niño mimado en estos momentos, no es propio de un príncipe" ¡Ahí estaba otra vez!

"¡Ser un príncipe no me quita la humanidad!" Grité exhausto de que me pusieran barreras y reglas sobre el comportamiento, ordenándome la manera en que me debía sentir por una perdida y presionándome con un control que no quería "Mírame como la persona que soy Totty, no como el hijo de un monarca, por favor"

"Eso es lo que pediste ser"

"¡Claro que no lo hice!" Cualquier grito pereció ante su gélida y frustrada expresión.

Con mi padre algo también había sido enterrado en Todomatsu.

"El rey me encargo cuidarte y protegerte del mal" El de delicada silueta no se inmuto ante mi pasmada expresión "Y es lo que planeo hacer, aunque tenga que salvarte de ti mismo" Declaro antes de salir con un portazo de la habitación.

"Pero no es justo" Musite clavando mis uñas sobre mi cabeza. Intentando recuperar alguna migaja de cordura caída.

Cuando mi padre falleció, por el riesgo me prohibieron ir a su funeral o vivir el dolor, mi madre no me permitió desmoronarme al buscarme una prometida para que tomase el cargo con desesperación, Totty no consintió que hablase del rey al clavarle una estaca en lo más profundo de su espíritu. Todos me tatuaron sus expectativas y deseos, sus preocupaciones y anhelos, y aunque, yo ya estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con la cruz de la presión, esta vez me encontraba demasiado cansado. Tan solo anhelaba que esta pesadilla que acabará para despertar envuelto por una canción de cuna.

Aunque para mí ya no existía esa esperanza.

Intentando arreglarme lo más rápido que mi perfecta máscara me permitió, salí de la habitación para bajar al vestíbulo en el primer piso y encontrarme con una fila de gigantescos hombres, uniformados de negro y peinados con una cola listos para proteger.

"Me alegra verlo su alteza" El hombre de prominente dentadura y traje morado extendió ambas manos con orgullo "Le he traído lo mejor de lo mejor, le aseguro que no tendrá nada que temer con ellos en el castillo"

"Me gustaría que se presentaran" Murmulle caminando frente al primero con una sonrisa amable y una mirada gentil.

Durante eternas horas escuche el mismo discurso aburrido de devoción, con una mala copia de facciones y voz entre los hombres que Iyami había traído a mi castillo, esperando una gigantesca remuneración. Ninguno de ellos me enseñaba expresión por temor o se atrevía a responder a mis anécdotas o bromas por un presuntuoso respeto. Siempre sería lo mismo para mí, rodeado de rostro de marfil y reacciones ensayadas.

Ahogándome en un mundo de juguete y brillante plástico.

"¿Qué le parecieron?" Al llegar al final de la fila suspire "Perfectos ¿Cierto?"

"Sí" Me encamine hacia el vendedor de traje morado "Todos son"

"Oye bastardo" Todos en el salón quedaron atónitos "¿Te olvidaste de mí solo por ser más bajo?" Sin aliento regrese hacia el final de la fila para encontrarme con un muchacho de traje morado y pequeña contextura "Eso no es muy amable, alteza"

"¡Shi!" El de cabello castaño corrió hacia el recluta para zarandearlo del cuello de su gastado traje "¡Choromatsu dijo que te portarías bien!"

"¿Y le creíste al idiota pajero?" El más bajo rio antes de empujar al vendedor "Que idiota Iyami, pensé que habrías aprendido la lección"

"¡Lo lamento alteza!" El de prominente dentadura se arrodillo a mis pies "Se supone que él sería su guardia personal" Él levanto su rostro bañado en un llanto exagerado para comenzar a besar mis zapatos "¡Pero me lo llevare de inmediato! ¡Perdóneme la vida!"

"No" El sonido de mi voz fue el único que pareció rebotar por las paredes del castillo, junto con el llanto desconsolado de Iyami "Aun lo quiero como guardia personal"

"¿Qué?" Todomatsu, quien había permanecido sereno y calmado en un rincón, me tomó de la muñeca amenazándome con su característica expresión "¡No puedes estar hablando enserio! ¡Ese idiota parece sacado de un barrio de mala muerte!"

"¿Y que si fuese así princesa?" Mi amigo de la infancia con una expresión de pura irritación fue a confrontar al nuevo recluta "¿Te da miedo que no haya nacido en cuna de oro como todos ustedes?" El de intensa mirada amatista sonrío "Así que son los típicos egocéntricos de clase alta, pero que aburrido"

"¿Qué no sabes con quien estas tratando?" El aire en la habitación se convirtió en concreto, pesando en el pulmón "¡Muestra más respeto maldito ignorante!" Antes de que la mano de Todomatsu se estrellara en contra de la mejilla del más bajo, guiado por un impulso desconocido lo frené.

"¿Karamatsu?" Aunque escuche su voz lo omití.

"Lamento mucho haberte ignorado hace un rato, es que Iyami suele traerme clones siempre" Cada uno de mis sentidos los absorbió una pequeña y traviesa sonrisa "¿Me puedes decir cómo te llamas?" Sus labios se abrieron para vacilar y esquivarme con desconfianza.

"Ichimatsu" Finalmente libero consiguiendo que mi cuerpo trepitara "No es necesario que sepas mi apellido"

"¡Claro que lo es!" La gastada voz de Iyami nuevamente lo amenazado "¡Díselo!"

"No" Musite atontado sin razón "Ichimatsu está bien" Apoye mi mano sobre su hombro ganándome una expresión repleta de desprecio "Es lindo" Y encendida por lo que pareció ser un atisbo de vergüenza.

"No necesito que digas cosas dolorosas" Se quejó cortando con asco el contacto.

"¿Alguien te conto de que se trata tu trabajo?" El de cabellos despeinados alzo una ceja indignado, consiguiendo que una risilla escapara de mi garganta, ilusa e inocente.

"Debo evitar que te maten, no es tan complicado" Él por primera vez correspondió mi danza con los ojos "No te creas mucho, Kusomatsu"

"Sí estas tan seguro es tuyo el puesto" Pude escuchar como Todomatsu perdió cada centímetro de cordura con mi declaración "Quiero que seas tú el único que me acompañe todo el día"

"Que duro" Balbuceó divertido. Ese humor negro me resultaba un tanto encantador.

"¿¡Estás loco!?" Volvió a insistir mi amigo de la infancia "No le confiare tu vida a un maldito criminal salido de alguna cadena perpetua o algo así"

"Totty" Él no me escucho.

"¡Iyami no creas que quedaras impugne por haber presentado a este!" El de ojos rosáceos parecía haberse ahogado en su propio mar de confusión "¡Este!" Su mirada regreso hacia Ichimatsu "¡Villano!" Bramo "A nuestra respetable presencia"

"Pero" Él de dulce sonrisa lo tomo del cuello acercando ambos rostros.

"Te destruiré si es necesario" Consiguiendo que todo presente temblara por aquella mueca de ultratumba y tonalidad criminal.

"¡No fue mi culpa!" Por primera vez relajado desde la muerte de mi padre, me acerque hacia la pareja apoyando mi brazo sobre los delgados hombros de Todomatsu "¡Choromatsu me lo pidió!"

"Eso no será necesario" Musite captando la atención del de traje morado "Iyami te puedes ir, tu pago se depositará en tu cuenta dentro de poco"

"¡Gracias alteza!" Cual escurridizo estafador él se deslizo entre los dedos de mi confidente, para arrastrarse por el pasillo, y huir hacia la salida del castillo perdiéndose en una tormenta de arena y desesperación.

El resto del día Ichimatsu me acompaño a hacer los trámites a medias que había pospuesto para la coronación, bajo la siempre, atenta y tajante mirada de Todomatsu. El de ropajes desaliñados me observo en todo momento con una expresión cansada y un aura irritada ante mis evidentes explicaciones por precaución hacia las reglas que regían el castillo, y las normas con las que se debía comportar a mi alrededor.

Existía algo en ese chico que había captado mi atención más allá de su falta de educación y ese grosero vocabulario. Ichimatsu había grabado con ese par de relucientes orbes amatistas la curiosidad en mi espíritu, guiándome en un impulso hacia el ser mejor. Nunca había conocido a alguien que me despreciará de esa manera sabiendo que con mi poder podría devastar su reputación, jamás había sido testigo de un joven con tan sincera irresponsabilidad; con un alma tan transparente como para poner en riesgo todo lo demás.

Él era interesante, ansiaba poder a su juego entrar.

La semana pasó lenta y tediosa escuchando a mis tutores disertar sobre las dos prometidas que me había seleccionado mi madre en su viaje, leyendo las ventajas de escoger a cada una y los riesgos de dejar a la otra, como si fuesen un trozo de carne el cual yo podía comprar. Me estaba convirtiendo en frío y reluciente plástico también.

"No me estas prestando atención" Suspiro Todomatsu apoyando su rostro sobre su mano "Otra vez" Chillo irritando, extendiéndome las carpetas de ambas chicas "Todoko proviene de un reino más pequeño que el nuestro, pero con mejor estabilidad económica"

"Wow, pero que interesante" Bramó con sarcasmo mi nuevo guardia apoyado en un rincón, provocando que el de delicadas facciones rodara los ojos.

"Mientras que Osoko cuando se case, se encargará de un terreno mucho mayor, el cual es conocido por su desestabilidad en los tratados con los vecinos" Mi mirada fue captada por la chica de melena castaña y sonrisa socarrona en la fotografía "¿Y a cuál?"

"No lo sé" Suspire apoyando mi frente sobre la mesa "Ambas lucen tan diferentes, no puedo elegir sin conocerlas de verdad"

"Ay Karamatsu" Chillo el contrario apoyando su espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla "No hay tiempo para involucrarte sentimentalmente con alguna"

"Pero"

"¡Ya sé! Elige a Todoko" Mis cejas ligeramente enarcadas lo debieron sorprender "Es la más bonita" Respondió con sinceridad encogiéndose de hombros.

"Totty" Balbuceé decepcionado "No puedes ser tan superficial" Cuando el nombrado inflo las mejillas y esbozo un puchero el de mirada amatista rio "¿Qué es lo que piensas tú, Ichimatsu?"

"¿¡Enserio le estas preguntando al novato!?" Me grito pasmado intentando que la vena sobre su frente se relajara "Harto te debo querer para seguirte tolerando" Bufo para sí mismo esperando la respuesta del guardia de cabello despeinado.

"¿Yo?" Con una repentina timidez él se acercó a examinar ambas carpetas "Sí tuviese que ser por conveniencia" Suspiro acomodando su rostro sobre mi hombro, provocando que extraños nervios explotaran en mi interior "Osoko" Murmullo acariciándome con su aliento "Aunque ella es un desastre en la economía y en las relaciones puede aprender a llevarlas mejor, además, ambas tierras juntas serían invencibles"

"¡Ves!" Todomatsu se paró de la mesa frustrado, apuntando al más bajo "Sabía que solamente lo diría para llevarme la contraria"

"Tsk" Ichimatsu se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho "No todo mi mundo gira en torno a ti, princesa" El de vestimentas rosadas arrojo un esquizofrénico grito, mientras se tiraba de los cabellos cerca del cuello y salía de la habitación con una notoria agitación "Que sensible" Rio satisfecho, devolviéndome la atención.

"Así es él" No pude comprender o leer el rostro que él me mostro.

"¿Sabes? Para ser tu matrimonio el que estas planificando te ves poco entusiasmado" Pero de igual manera él me absorbió "No me interesa meterme en tu vida privada, pero sentí que te debía preguntar" Se corrigió.

"No estoy interesado en mi casamiento" Con un sutil movimiento de nuca lo invite a sentarse a mi lado "Sé que decepcionaré a esas bonitas Karamatsu girls" Él chasqueo la lengua desviando la cabeza con desagrado hacia otro punto de la habitación "Pero si no es por amor no quiero hacerlo" Sus parpados se elevaron encendidos por el asombro.

"¿Amor?" Me pregunto atontado con una mueca filosa.

"Sí" Ansioso me incline sobre la mesa "Quiero conocer a esa persona especial libre de contexto, enamorarme de su buen corazón, de sus defectos, de sus heridas" Reí por lo bajo con el rostro ligeramente encendido "De verdad deseo formar una familia con la chica perfecta para mí" Él más bajo no contuvo su cínica risa antes de borrar todo rasgo de humanidad.

"Por amor" Me repitió "Me debes estar tratando de joder para hablarme de estas estupideces" No pude despertar ante el rencor que él me escupió.

"Claro que no" Musite atónito.

"Escucha príncipe inútil" Esas palabras jamás me habían lastimado tanto como lo hicieron con él "Esa basura de sentimientos no te van a llevar a ningún lugar además del fracaso y la muerte quizás, solamente te van a distraer, es mejor que no conozcas a esa muchacha y te desposes con una desconocida"

"¡¿Y dónde queda lo que yo quiero?!" Tomé aire profanando la calma, al borde de mi colapso emocional "Esta es mi vida, yo quiero ser quien escoja como terminarla" Exaltado él se levantó, golpeando la mesa, mordiéndose el labio, escondiendo su rostro debajo de su descuidado flequillo.

"No pensé que el renombrado príncipe Karamatsu sería tan afeminado y sensible como para ponerse e llorar por esa mierda de emociones" Por unos instantes sus orbes me dieron la impresión de haberse bañado en sangre y su sonrisa convocada por el mismo diablo "No estoy interesado en escuchar los quejidos de alguien así de patético y rastrero"

"Ichimatsu" A pesar de haberlo agarrado de la muñeca intentando comprender, él me golpeo sin temor "No te vayas"

"Ni te tengo miedo para hacerlo por obligación" Para luego desaparecer con el eco de las suelas en contra de los escalones de madera.

No lo comprendía ¿Tan malo era el amor?

" _Mi amado y valiente Karamatsu"_ Presioné mis parpados permitiendo que un pequeño e imperceptible rastro de tristeza escapará de mis ojos, al recordar la profunda y amable voz de mi padre _"No te desesperes porque ninguna chica te hace caso a esta edad, ya llegará el momento en que te encontraras con quien será tu alma gemela"_ Al mantener ardiendo el sincero tacto de sus manos sobre mi cabello _"Y cuando lo hagas nunca la dejes ir"_

¿Por qué era tan malo querer respetar su última voluntad?

Nunca logre que él se sintiera orgulloso de mí en vida, jamás destaque ni en los deportes ni en los estudios, para medio reino me grabe como una decepción ante la sombra de ese exuberante dictador. Ahora lo único que me queda hacer es continuar con los ruegos que él me dejo y seguir lo que pretendo que es correcto.

Todomatsu no tiene el derecho a cuestionar por lo que por primera vez estoy dispuesto a luchar, mi madre tampoco se debe interponer, y mucho menos un chico que acabo de conocer y por lastima Iyami ha acogido.

¡Me agote! ¡A nadie siquiera le importa lo mucho que me tuve que contener para no derrumbarme ante la caída de mi único apoyo! Las noches que grite en contra de mi almohada culpándome por su perdida, el asco que me da tener que ponerme su corona, las maldiciones que me guarde delante las obvias y crueles comparaciones. ¡Esto es mucho para mí!

Me voy a romper. Puedo escuchar como ya comienzo a crujir.

"Es suficiente" Me dije "No más de esta insensibilidad" Con rabia me limpié las lágrimas del rostro, juntando la mandíbula hasta rechinar para encaminarme hacia la habitación de Ichimatsu en el segundo piso, dispuesto a marcar las reglas y acabar con esas muestras de desprecio sin fundamentos.

Si todos me iban a tratar como un dictador, era en el monstruo de odio en que me convertiría.

Con pasos pesados y la sangre hirviendo llegué hasta su cuarto dispuesto a desquitarme y a ordenarle que me hablara con el respeto que mi familia con tanto esmero me transmitió, sin embargo, al abrir la puerta y encontrarme con su silueta tan cansada, encorvada, y melancólica sobre la cama, no lo pude hacer.

Pero que débil era.

"¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche?" Me pregunto volteándose luego de un par de minutos, descobijando mi presencia.

"No sé qué" Ichimatsu me interrumpió con una divergente y asustada expresión.

"Lo lamento" Musito frustrado "No te debí haber tratado de esa manera cuando ni siquiera te conozco" Sus manos juguetearon indefensas sobre sus rodillas "Yo sé lo que es ser juzgado sin razón, y acabe haciéndote lo mismo" Perplejo me adentre en sus humildes aposentos.

"¿Podría ser qué?" Sabía que era una insolencia hablar "Tú" Y estaba desatando un infierno por voluntad "¿Hayas sufrido por amor?" No obstante, la curiosidad me acabo por corromper.

"¿Yo?" Su sonrisa nostálgica erizo cada uno de mis poros "Puede ser" Murmullo fijando su atención en la diminuta ventana de su habitación "Por amor uno hace cosas tontas después de todo, supongo que me frustre al saber que repetirías mi error, y por eso te acabe gritando" Mi cuerpo cegado por una irresistible atracción acaricio sus hombros. Un muy mal consuelo.

"Debió ser duro" Susurre apreciando cada una de sus gastadas facciones.

"Lo fue" Ichimatsu se mostró dócil ante mis toques cual gato huraño "Escucha, sé que lo que viviste con tu padre no debió ser sencillo"

"¿Como?" No fue necesario completar la oración para que el mensaje se transmitiera.

"Se sabe de lo que ocurrió en los reinos más lejanos" Avergonzado me encogí "Tan solo esta semana pude ver lo estresado y dolido que estas con el mundo entero" Sus ojos parecieron desprender chispas, las que incendiaron la atmósfera a nuestro alrededor "Por eso no creo que te debas contener como lo has estado haciendo, no es saludable para quien se va a convertir en el rey acabar explotando"

"Yo no" Él me hizo un ademan con la mano para que guardara silencio.

"¿No has venido aquí para gritarme sobre lo grosero que fui?" Mi rostro ardió ante su altanera sonrisa "¿Ves que sí?"

"¿Tan evidente soy?" Le respondí apoyándome a su lado, percibiendo como cada uno de sus músculos se tensaba incomodo, y, aun así, negándome a apartarlo.

"No" Bramó desviando su atención "Tan solo tengo muchos años de experiencia"

"¿Y qué debería hacer?" El perfume del más bajo me envolvió "¿Puedes decírmelo?" Él era alguien embriagador "Ichimatsu" El nombrado trepito ante la confianza que había adquirido en nuestra relación, consiguiendo que los resortes del colchón se movieran.

"Solo no te contengas" Balbuceó nervioso "Cuando alguien muere se va para siempre, cuesta procesar que ya no lo volverás a ver y muchas veces te cuestionas a ti mismo" Sus piernas golpearon ansiosas las viejas tablas de madera "Te preguntas una y otra vez que hiciste mal para que fuese su vida la arrebatada y no la tuya"

"Ichimatsu"

"Pero sigues adelante como puedes" La certeza con la que afirmo aquello, paralizó cada una de mis palabras en medio de mi garganta "Con la culpa, con el dolor, con la nueva carga te haces más fuerte, te vuelves a caer, pero esta vez aprender"

"Yo no"

"Por eso me molesto tanto ver que te lamentaras por cosas como el amor y que te quejaras por tus derechos cuando la mitad de tu reino no tiene nada ahora" Apenado baje la nuca "Los has descuidado"

"Tienes razón" Arrepentido me acaricie el arco de las cejas "He estado tan disperso y ahogado en tonteras que olvide lo que realmente a mi padre le importaba"

"Me desagrada menos esa actitud" Musito con una sonrisa "Kusomatsu" La sonrisa más bonita de la que había sido testigo.

"Ahora me siento bastante tonto" Liberé acariciando mi cuello con las yemas de mis dedos "Tal vez no estoy listo para el cargo" Él más bajo me golpeó la cabeza sin ningún cuidado, consiguiendo que me mordiera la lengua y la boca me supiera a sangre.

"No es momento para vacilar" Me regaño con el ceño tenso y un tono decidido "Claro que tienes tus derechos y debe ser duro que se excusen al dejarte más carga por ser el príncipe, sin embargo, primero a ti te debes demostrar que eres lo suficientemente bueno para llevar el nombre, y luego imponerte con las decisiones que creas correctas" Con una extraña sensación invadiendo cada centímetro de mi pecho envolví al más bajo entre mis brazos, escondiéndolo entre estos. Temiendo que él fuese a desaparecer.

Ichimatsu finalmente me había quebrado, no pude más.

Aquellas frases tan sinceras y brutales se habían clavado en lo más profundo de mis anhelos, encendiendo mi camino una vez más, recordándome la clase de hombre en la que me ansiaba convertir. Cortando las cadenas que yo mismo me había impuesto.

"Sabía que había tomado la elección correcta al hacerte mi nuevo guardia personal" Ichimatsu me comenzó a golpear en el pecho intentando apartarme con desesperación ante ese cercano e incómodo tacto.

"¡No hice esto por ti!" Me grito "¡Fue una especie de auto meditación en voz alta!" Me aseguro pisando mis perfectamente lustrados zapatos "¡Si no me sueltas te matare!" Despeinando ese pulcro cabello "¡Kusomatsu!" Hiriendo hasta arder mi orgullo.

"De ahora en adelante" Le asegure tomándolo de los hombros "Quiero que me ayudes a convertirme en la clase de príncipe que mi pueblo se merece" Las mejillas del más bajo enrojecieron, hipnotizándome bajo el manto de la noche que se colaba por la ventana de esa pequeña habitación "No quiero que te guardes las cosas solo por temor a lastimarme como ya lo hace el resto"

"¡Solamente vine a evitar que te maten, no haré más!" El pánico que expresaba su mirada "Si es que no lo hago yo, acá mismo" Me pareció realmente encantador.

"Ichimatsu" Tomé su mentón frenando cada uno de sus movimientos "Ya no eres simplemente un guardia más"

"Yo no"

"Así que no me defraudes"

Por como él me evadió y se mordió el labio nervioso, supe que esta decisión me guiaría por un sinfín de problemas teñidos por las lágrimas de mis seres amados, y errores que acarrearían con las gotas de inocencia de los demás. Equivocaciones que por primera vez estaba dispuesto a confrontar y ansioso por caer.

Y en el momento en que mi corazón comenzó a trepitar por sus toques y mis piernas a temblar por su voz, supe que su nombre sería mi siguiente equivocación, y, aun así, no nos frené.

Nunca nos pude frenar.

Grave error.

* * *

Lizz972: Hola!

Muchisimas gracias por haberme dejado un bonito comentario y haberte interesado en la historia.

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y cualquier duda sabes que me puedes preguntar.

Muchisisismas gracias!

Abracitos! 3 3

* * *

Okey mis mini aclaraciones!

Como siempre pude haber exagerado con las emociones de la muerte del padre de Kara (Aunque esta vez las sentí toscas), bueno el dolor nunca pasa pero sí se enfrenta cuando la persona se desahoga, con toda la presión Karamatsu ni eso pudo hacer y acabo explotando ante el más mínimo comentario.

Ichi tuvo su momento de empatia humana (Sin serlo XD), porque él se sintio de la misma forma cuando Jyushi murio, y aún así salio adelante.

Bueno a Totty no le agrada mucho que el delincuente haga de guardia, pero que vueltas ellos pueden tener.

Eso, espero que les haya gustado, sé que es una idea extraña pero bueno, haré que funcione de alguna manera.

Feliz casi Navidad!

Espero que tengan unas muy bonitas fiestas 3 3


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ternuritas!

Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, en donde aparecen varios personajes importantes.

Se narra desde el punto de vista de Ichimatsu.

* * *

" _Ichimatsu- Nii san cada vez que te sientas mal y te arrepientas de esta decisión, cierra los ojos y piensa en aquel lugar que solíamos frecuentar con nuestros padres"_

" _¿Aquel lugar?"_

" _Sí, ese bosquecillo en donde las flores de cerezo se iluminaban en la noche, y la Luna parecía bajar hacia nosotros para envolvernos con su reflejo en el lago, en donde nos dábamos las manos confrontando el temor que padecíamos a la oscuridad ¿Lo recuerdas?"_

Claro que lo hacía, tan solo me negaba al ser víctima del temor.

Nunca me agrado la oscuridad, las tinieblas en nuestro hogar eran aterradoras entre sabanas e infantiles historias, los vándalos merodeando por el lugar, las líneas escarlatas del diablo reflejadas entre las sombras y sus intensas miradas. Los regresos de ese pequeño local hacia nuestro refugio, era espeluznante.

La noche en que mi hermano falleció el pánico inundo mis venas hasta desteñirse con su sangre, convirtiéndome en una ironía viviente; un adefesio que se alimenta en la ausencia de luz, pero a su vez le temé. Tiembla como un niño pequeño sollozante en busca de los brazos de su madre.

"Solo recuerda el lugar" Llevando mis dedos hacia mi frente, la masajeé, clamando por una mísera gota de paciencia, intentando colocarme esas ridículas y ostentosas prendas moradas para su _majestad,_

Han pasado casi dos semanas desde que Tougou me encomendó proteger y resguardar al doloroso idiota de los demonios, amenazándome con la muerte de Jyushimatsu. Diez días que han sido insufribles para mi polvorienta alma, en donde, ese petulante me ha humillado al forzarme a acompañarlo para tramites sin sentido, acabar con peligros sin importancia y sobretodo soportar a una princesa sin corona, con el rostro angelical, y el carácter desenterrado del mismo infierno. Está debía ser alguna especie de nueva maldición.

Estaba pagando por los pecados de esa insignificante vida.

"Ichimatsu" Un golpeteo en la puerta de mi habitación me regreso hacia la realidad. Sin esforzarme en ocultar mi repulsión le abrí la puerta al de delicadas facciones "Hasta que por fin te levantas, inútil criminal"

"¿Se te ofrece algo, princesa?" Lamí mis colmillos, ocultos, con satisfacción al ver esa irritada expresión.

"El príncipe quiso que lo llamará para que desayunara con él" Rodeé los ojos tomando el marco de la puerta, azotándola en su perfecta y respingada nariz, fracasando al haberse interpuesto con una blanca bota de tacón "¡No seas irrespetuoso!"

"No se me antoja pasar tiempo extra con él" Una vena, aun latiente, apareció en la frente del más bajo con un mohín de completo fastidio "¿Tan aburridas son sus conversaciones que no pueden estar los dos solos?"

"No es como sí a mí me encantará la idea de pasar más tiempo con un vago" Mis uñas se deslizaron por el marco de mi pieza, rasguñándolo, reprimiéndome "Pero al parecer tú le agradas bastante"

"Sus padres debieron contratarle mejores amigos, así no estaría en estas" Bufando, salí de la habitación, siendo reprochado y analizado por esos agudos ojos rosáceos.

Todomatsu no dijo más, tan solo se dedicó a encontrarme falencias y demostrármelas con atisbos de desdén y una eterna mueca de decepción. Esa clase de personas, tan superficiales, hipócritas, necesitadas, tan huecas, siempre las he detestado. Estas páginas en mi quebrajado libro no parecen llevarme hacia ningún lugar.

"Trata de sonreír cuando él te salude" El contrario esbozo, con una cínica actitud, una risilla "Lo hieres cuando no lo haces" Para incorporarse en el salón del primer piso.

"Good morning my Karamatsu boys" El príncipe mimado se encontraba en la punta de una gigantesca mesa de madera, con un ostentoso candelabro de cristal alumbrándola y sillas de caoba adornadas con elegantes retazos "Por favor tomen asiento"

"Claro" Todomatsu con un lento caminar se acomodó al lado del príncipe, en donde, había un gran tazón de sopa "Escuche que hoy conocerás a tus prometidas"

"¿Ichimatsu?" Esa sonrisa "¿No te vas a sentar?" Me fastidio.

"Por supuesto que sí, su majestad" El sarcasmo que goteé mancho el suelo con una profana reverencia. Ignorando la filosa expresión de Todomatsu tomé mi plato para ubicarme al extremo contrario de la mesa, quedando a metros de distancia. Hiriendo un poco más ese maltrecho corazón.

"¿No prefieres acercarte?" Aunque su tono fue suave y cauteloso, sus cejas encorvadas lo delataban.

"Aquí estoy bien" Musite hundiendo la cuchara de plata dentro del bol, chasqueando la lengua por el mal sabor que está tenía.

Pese a tener la habilidad para tragar una amplia gama de alimentos estos jamás me van a saciar como la sangre lo hace, ni me darán las energías suficientes que se requieren en una batalla. Estaba en problemas.

"Como te decía" Todomatsu tosió, intentando recuperar su atención "Hoy vas a conocer a Osoko ¿No es verdad?"

"Sí" Una melancolía expresión fue la que se tatuó entre sus facciones "Finalmente mi madre accedió a ese capricho, la pobre debe estar desesperada para que escoja a alguna de las dos" Sus palmas apretaron con fuerza el mantel, arrugándolo "Me siento como un terrible hijo al ser una carga extra"

"Karamatsu" El de uniforme rosa le extendió las manos "No es bueno que cargues con una culpa que no te corresponde" Para envolverlas en un tierno agarre "La debes dejar ir"

"Es más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo" Ambos compartieron una extraña mirada. Intensa, brillosa, intima, tierna. Mis hombros se encogieron incomodos sabiendo que sobraba en aquel lugar. Era una pieza ya gastada, no tenía donde encajar.

"Si no la puedes liberar de tu espalda, me puedes usar de apoyo para compartirla" El cuerpo de Todomatsu se inclinó sobre la mesa, acercando sus rostros, perdiéndose en una imagen coqueta.

"O también puedes dejar de lloriquear" Me mordí el labio, cansado de mi impulsivo humor "No sacas nada sentándote en tu trono para culpar al mundo de tus problemas en lugar de asumir lo que te toco" La risa del más joven erupciono mi sangre.

"Que fácil debe ser criticarlo cuando no has pasado ni la mitad de lo que a él le tocó" Mis uñas se clavaron en ese pulcro pantalón para desgarrarlo, con cólera.

"¿Qué sabes tú por lo que yo he pasado?" El contrario retiro un mechón cerca de su oreja para bufar.

"¿Un vago como tú?" La sangre de mi familia entre mis manos "Debes estar bromeando" Los desgarradores gritos a causa de mis garras "Eso no se puede comparar" Los latigazos, las lágrimas, el frío, la soledad "Tan solo eres un criminal" No había vendido mi puto orgullo para ser la burla de un imbécil superficial. Con un golpe sobre la mesa me levante, de postura seria y mueca escurriendo veneno y dolor.

"Lo que he visto, lo que he sufrido, a quienes he conocido ¿Acaso lo sabes?" A pesar de tener la mandíbula entreabierta y una mirada temerosa, él no dejo esa tierna máscara de lado "La carga que he sobrellevado"

"No es algo que atrape mi interés"

"Por supuesto que no" Con una desquiciada risilla intente estabilizarme ante el recuerdo de su llamado "Después de todo estas demasiado ocupado encasillándome por mi falta de recursos" Del toque de sus manos "Ni si quiera te das el tiempo para hacer eso" De sus colmillos, drenándome.

"Solo son excusas" Frustrado, me dispuse a salir de la habitación "Bastante patéticas por cierto" Solo para ser detenido por un agarre en mi muñeca; un movimiento seguro y poderoso. Tan vivaz.

"Totty no quiso decir eso, él lo siente" Sus ojos me atraparon con una extraña seriedad "También lo lamento yo" Ignorando la mueca de fastidio del de rosa él me invito a sentarme, una vez más, guiándome a su lado. Sin dejarme de atrapar.

"Él no merece que le rueguen, si se quiere ir es libre de hacerlo" Karamatsu por primera vez, le mostró una enojada expresión a su amigo "Idiota afortunado" Chillo asqueado.

"Aunque lo que él dice es verdad" Pronto la atención del príncipe fue captada por mi espíritu en pena "No sé absolutamente nada de ti"

"No hay mucho que saber" Me tuve que reprimir para no rasguñarle la mano ante el altanero toque con él que elevo mi mentón.

"¿Tus amigos?" Desvíe nervioso la mirada "¿Dónde estuviste estos veinte años?" Sintiendo como su aliento me rozaba "¿Tu familia?"

"Lo que sea que haya tenido" Él sonrío cuando por fin me anime a responder "Lo he dejado atrás" No fue necesario verlo para saber que esa expresión se había escapado, acomodándose en otro tiempo.

"¿Pero por qué?"

"¡Alteza!" Antes de que pudiese responder, Iyami, con el traje sudado, las piernas temblorosas y el cabello desordenado ingreso en el comedor "Su prometida ya viene en camino"

"No es mi prometida, solo una pretendiente" Bufo por inercia, pintando su rostro con pena "¿Hoy?" Balbuceó "¿Viene en camino?"

"Lo mejor sería que se fuera a arreglar para esperarla como su presencia lo demanda" El de ojos azules asintió tomándome del brazo, obligándome a levantarme de la mesa para ser arrastrado por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

"Quiero que tú me ayudes" Sentencio al haberme secuestrado en su cuarto "Porque mi madre lo quiso de esa manera debe ser perfecto, y tú te encargarás" Rodeé los ojos, agitando mis nuevas cadenas, dispuesto a obedecer por mera inercia a quien había alquilado esta ennegrecida alma.

Karamatsu me mantuvo prisionero por dos horas probándose diferentes atuendos, practicando aburridos y exagerados diálogos, pisando los fragmentos que poseía en lugar de orgullo, estirando mi paciencia, experimentando que tanto podía soportar.

Cuando él se cambió por última vez me dedique a apreciar su cuerpo; su espalda era fuerte, su pecho se hallaba bien trabajado, sus brazos eran más grandes que los míos, sin embargo, ese cuello; me parecía llamar. Mordiéndome la lengua controle el hambre que me provocó sentir el cálido liquido recorriendo aquella traviesa vena.

Una prueba para un valor ya perdido.

"¿Crees que este bien así?" Me pregunto apoyando la corona de su padre sobre su cabeza, planchando los pomposos bordados de su capa "¿Se ve respetable?"

"Se ve doloroso" Chasqueé cruzándome los brazos sobre el vientre, obteniendo una amigable risa en lugar del característico desprecio. Ese hombre me irritaba.

"So cute" Me jodia que no lo pudiese predecir "Creo que con eso será suficiente" Él, extendiéndome la mano, me ofreció salir de la habitación. Un galante gesto que rechacé con altanería, corriendo hacia la entrada para evitar más de esa taladrante y tortuosa palabrería.

Diez guardias se posicionaron a cada lado del príncipe para recibir a su prometida, de elegantes uniformes negros con toques celestinos. Todomatsu, con una mueca neutra, se acomodó a la izquierda de Karamatsu, aferrándose a su brazo, y aunque yo trate de escapar, él me forzó a permanecer a su derecha, cargando el peso de su cuerpo en contra del mío. Invadiéndome con su calor.

"Es un gusto finalmente conocerlo" Una mujer de fina contextura, sencillo vestido escarlata, sonrisa socarrona ingreso en el lugar seguida de cinco hombres "He esperado mucho para tener este encuentro" Me dio escalofríos.

"Lo mismo digo, su majestad" Él más alto se inclinó besando la mano de la castaña, quien rio, indicándole que se levantará.

"Puedes llamarme Osoko, no es necesario que tengas tantas formalidades conmigo si nos vamos a comprometer" Pude sentir como él tirito intimidado, retrocediendo a mi lado.

"De hecho aún no he escogido con quien, my lady" La chica deformo sus labios pintados de carmín por ese inglés mal pronunciado.

"No te preocupes" Le guiño un ojo, coqueta "Yo me encargo de convencerte" Él de orbes azules sonrío con confianza encaminándonos hacia el salón, en donde Iyami frenó al sequito, señalando la importancia de la privacidad de esos dos.

"Quiero que Ichimatsu entré conmigo" La cara que esbozaron esas adorables facciones.

"¿Es enserio?" Ni siquiera se podía comparar con el peso de la eternidad "¿Llevas al novato antes que a tu mejor amigo?" Nada contrastaba con el dulzor que me daba la venganza.

"¿Esta seguro que no le molestará a la princesa?" La chica negó con la cabeza, llevándose la mano detrás de la nuca.

"De hecho, yo también quiero que ingrese mi consejero" La respiración me peso, el cuerpo me tirito, la sangre me ardió, el estomagó me quemo con un sabor a oxido "No hay problema ¿Cierto?" Aquella presencia.

"Por supuesto que no" No era humana. Antes de ingresar a la habitación un par de largos y fríos dedos acariciaron mis hombros.

"Es un placer conocerte" Su frío aliento sobre mi cuello erizo mis poros "Ichimatsu" Aquella mirada escarlata, encendida por una chispa de maldad "Esperé mucho tiempo para encontrarte" Nunca me la pude borrar.

Arrojando mis prejuicios en el averno me aferre a Karamatsu en toda la reunión, analizando los pasos de quien fue proclamado como la confianza de otro reino.

Él era de contextura delgada, aunque más gruesa que la mía, de sonrisa puntiaguda, piel pálida oculta bajo un extraño atuendo negro y una camisa carmín, de facciones oscurecidas, y una presencia que se asemejaba a quien me había sentenciado con el martillar mi cruz.

En ningún momento su mirada se apartó de la mirada, ni frenó el saborear de sus labios con un obsceno gesto de lengua, al contrario, mi tortura lo parecía divertir, él me estaba incitando a perecer en una locura revestida de paranoia. Me estaba impulsando hacia mi primer error para ser azotado por el tirano que jalaba de mi correa.

Karamatsu, por otro lado, se parecía divertir; Osoko resulto ser una mujer agradable y comprensiva, quien pese a tener pésimas habilidades en economía, poseía una gran fortaleza dentro de los tratados sociales. Esa encantadora personalidad logró bajar las barreras del príncipe para limpiarla de las espinas.

Ella consiguió algo que yo no habría podido hacer, aunque mis magulladas manos realmente lo intentasen.

"Entonces su majestad" La castaña apoyo ambos codos sobre la mesa, colocando su dedo debajo de su nariz "¿Lo he logrado convencer con toda mi palabrería o es necesario más?"

"Eres muy buena en lo que te propones" Esa mirada; una mezcla de ternura y gentileza, se alumbro de sensatez "No fuiste lo que me esperaba encontrar"

"¿Debería tomarme eso como un cumplido?" Ella elevo una ceja con un pestañeo sensual.

"Deberías" Él respondió con la misma galantería. Yo no comprendía esas cosas como el amor "Me has dado mucho en que pensar" Ni las quería entender.

"Si nuestros dos reinos se unen en alianza nosotros seríamos invencibles, las bajas en tus terrenos las podrías compensar y yo tendría protección garantizada si estalla alguna guerrilla" Karamatsu se levantó de su silla extendiéndole una mano.

"Lo voy a pensar, todavía no tengo una opinión sobre Todoko" La chica del vestido rojo tiró de su brazo, acercándolo a ella, rozando sus narices, fundiendo sus miradas.

"Mientras no dejes de pensar en mí" La cara del idiota se encendió ligeramente de escarlata "No me tendré que preocupar"

"Está bien, más adelante nos podremos ocupar" Karamatsu ofreciéndole el brazo con sonrisa magnética y una mirada seductora, la invito a salir de la elegante habitación. Dejándome a solas con aquel imponente hombre, quien divertido, cerró la puerta, impidiéndome la huida que resonando se perdió.

"¿Qué es lo que eres?" No vacile al preguntar "Ni lo intentes negar" Con una confianza herida me apoye en el muro sin despegarle la atención.

"¿No me reconoces?" No tuve que negar "Que cruel es Choro-chan, pensé que te habría dicho" Ese infantil tono y ridículo puchero me fastidiaron "Soy Osomatsu, actual gobernante del averno, para servirte" Al igual que su altanera reverencia.

"Osomatsu" Como si su nombre se hubiese pegado en mi garganta lo repetí "Tú" Cambiando mi postura a una rígida de guardia.

"Hey gatito, no te tienes que poner de esa manera" La máscara que cubría esa maltrecha y toxica expresión se desbarato "Tan solo quiero jugar contigo un poco" Con las manos en la espalda, los parpados cerrados y esa confiada sonrisa él levito hacia mi lado "Ver de qué eres capaz"

"No eres muy inteligente si planeas robarle la presa a Tougou" Sus colmillos relucieron mientras él se remojaba los labios "No porque alguna vez fuiste el alumno mimado eso te hace superior" No supe en que momento él me había aprisionado del cuello, apoyando mi nuca contra de la pared, incrustando sus garras en mi piel.

"No te quieras pasar de listo, mocoso" Su cuerpo comenzó a emanar un aura densa como si me atrapara en un charco de brea "Hablando de cosas que ni tú mismo comprendes" Sus ojos fueron lo único de lo que no me pude liberar "Con historias a medio contar" Las piernas me tiritaron cuando su rostro se encontró sobre él mío "Eres un reemplazo bastante mediocre"

"No soy tu reemplazo" Con la voz gangosa, y la respiración cortada gruñí.

"¿No eres el consentido?" Pateé en el aire pidiendo que me liberará "El que tiene un lugar que por derecho me corresponde" Su presencia me asfixio "¿Su mano derecha?"

"Tú fuiste el idiota que lo traición" Sus uñas se incrustaron en mi cuello, rasgándolo un par de centímetros, consiguiendo que un brillante hilo descendiera de él "Es tu culpa" Y el sabor al miedo inundará mi boca.

"¿Estás seguro de que así pasaron las cosas?" Osomatsu sacó su lengua, raspando debajo de mi mentón, comenzando a beber las gotas de mi sangre "¿Ahora te comió la lengua el ratón?" Deleitándose con esa expresión, sonriendo al observar cómo me aferraba a este limbo "Sería lindo tener al títere de Tougou como mi nuevo sirviente" Sus dientes acariciaron mi piel "¿Qué dices Ichimatsu?" Su expresión "Sé bueno y entrégate por voluntad" Fue igual de sádica que la de él.

Había despertado al monstruo.

A pesar de la falta de energías que sufría por la escases de alimento logre apoyar mis piernas en el vientre de Osomatsu para empujarlo al otro lado de la habitación, consiguiendo que él se estrellará con la mesa donde se llevó a cabo la reunión.

Mis colmillos se desprendieron; sedientos, mis garras se alargaron; hambrientas. Sin temor me arroje sobre el cuerpo del demonio incrustando mis manos en medio de su pecho, consiguiendo que su mueca de burla se deformará a una de sorpresa. La habitación se empezó a calentar, un denso manto de fuego nos rodeó de manera repentina.

Odiaba aquella facilidad con la que él podía convocar hechizos negros. Las ventajas de venderle el alma al diablo.

"Qué lindo que me quieras confrontar" Él me tomo de los hombros para lanzarme hacia las llamas "Pero por lo que puedo apreciar tú eres aún un novato" Gire en el suelo, sin importarme las brasas, evitando un golpe directo.

"Así que eres experto" Me mofe regresando a mi postura defensiva "Había escuchado que eras viejo, pero no tanto" El de mirada escarlata abrió todas las cortinas de la habitación exponiéndome al sol, al sentir como esté punzaba sobre mi piel me trate de refugiar "Eso no me matará"

"Pero te debilita si no has comido" Una patada en mi rostro me arrojo al suelo "Y tú luces como un cadáver andante" Las cortinas fueron consumidas por las llamas dejándome expuesto a la luz solar "¿Cuánto va? ¿Una semana?" Sus manos tomaron mis mejillas divertido "Tal vez más"

"Y sigo siento más fuerte que tú" Ignorando las quemaduras en mi piel, la punzada en mi cabeza y las ansias en mi estómago, extendí mi mano alcanzando una pata de la mesa, arrancándola para golpearlo en la sien "Si crees que tomarás a Karamatsu lo tendrás que hacer sobre mi difunto cadáver" Me levante del suelo empezando a cicatrizar.

"No será muy difícil" Con otro conjuro él me paralizo con un par de gruesas cadenas de plata.

"Infórmate más, eso tampoco me matará" Mientras más fuerza aplique en contra del metal, con más rudeza esté me oprimió "No así"

"No te quiero matar" Sus dedos se deslizaron bajo de mi mentón "Te quiero probar" Aunque mis músculos sentían que los estaban arrancando de mi piel, continúe luchado contra esas gruesas cadenas. Siendo hipnotizado por el sádico brillo que esas orbes desprendieron mientras el fuego envolvió ambos cuerpos.

"Eres poco hombre para que la magia haga el trabajo por ti" Mi risa burlona lo pareció cabrear "Cualquier patán puede ser fuerte de esa manera"

"¿Crees que no soy lo suficiente para confrontarte sin trucos?" Cuando el fuego desapareció y pude volver a respirar me proclamé satisfecho. Él era un egocéntrico infantil, no sería difícil de manipular.

Era hora de danzar con el mundo a nuestro merced.

"¿Cuánto quieres apostar?" Él se crujió el cuello antes de quitarse el saco y arremangarse la camisa "Gatito"

Ambos nos movimos en sincronía, con golpes esquivos y patadas tramposas, con una mirada atenta que buscaba con desesperación leer el comportamiento ajeno, y el orgullo desbaratándose entre los charcos de sangre a nuestros pies.

Osomatsu era rápido y habilidoso, fuerte, experimentado, no lucía ni cansado ni agobiado. Por otro lado, mis músculos ardían como si se estuviesen derritiendo, mi pecho me oprimía rogándome descansar, la mente me daba vueltas, los ojos no se me lograban enfocar. Ni siquiera pude recurrir a mis habilidades especiales al ser carcomido por el hambre. Estaba perdiendo.

" _Cuídate mucho Ichimatsu Nii-san te estaré esperando de regreso"_ Y ese pequeño ángel sería quien tendría que pagar.

Me arranque lo que quedaba de la manga derecha de mi camisa, deteniendo los movimientos de mi rival. Tomando aire, consciente de mi demencia, clave mis colmillos dentro de mis propias venas, succionando con una brutalidad casi animal de mi sangre, sintiendo como cada uno de mis poros se destruía para volverse a recomponer en el lugar.

"¿Estás loco?" Cada sentido se centró en él "Eso te va a desquiciar" Ya no me importaba. No sí lo vencía.

Dándome un energético impulso, abusando de mi nuevo estado me arroje hacia él, destrozando en cientos de fragmentos aquella elegante mesa de madera, estampándole una serie de furiosos y esquizofrénicos golpes, tiñendo mis nudillos de carmín, fundiéndome en el aroma de la tentación. Aunque Osomatsu se trató de defender e intento frenarme no lo consiguió, mi mente había perdido el control.

Haciendo presión en su brazo izquierdo, moviéndolo en busca de dislocarlo él dejo de batallar. Recostándose en contra de los grabados de la mesa, relajando sus piernas, tomando aire, mirando directamente al lugar en donde hace años mi alma yació.

"Jaque mate" El cuerpo me peso al sentir como algo atravesaba con lentitud mi pecho "Te confiaste, gatito" Osomatsu se levantó, acariciándose el brazo que colgaba sin voluntad de su hombro, dejándome caer con una pata de la mesa metida junto a mi corazón.

"¿Qué?" No pude hablar al tener la garganta llena de sangre y escurrir el óxido entre mis dientes.

Había perdido.

"Que idiota" Murmulló, hincándose a mi lado, analizando mi rostro "¿Puedes decirme donde queda tú habitación?" Con el cejo tenso le gruñí "Que orgulloso" Suspiro antes de abrazarme por debajo de los hombros. El cuerpo me trepito al sacar ese gigantesco palo de mi interior.

No logre resistir más, tan solo me desvanecí entre sus brazos, deseando jamás despertar.

" _¿Sabes Ichimatsu? Algún día me gustaría poder ir a ver el mar"_

" _¿No te basta con los lagos que hay cerca de tu casa?"_

" _No, es diferente ver el mar, su color es más profundo, es más grande, es una sensación que te llena de satisfacción con tan solo una mirada, algo así como el amor"_

" _Hay veces en que no te logro entender"_

" _Lo harás cuando conozcas a la persona correcta, cariño, es una lástima que no sea yo"_

Abrí los ojos de golpe con los poros ardiendo, el rostro empapado de sudor, la mandíbula descolocado y una extraña opresión en medio del tórax, frotando la suavidad de mi colchón y envuelto en la calidez de varías frazadas. Me acaricié las nuevas cicatrices de la cabeza intentando centrar la mirada en algún punto de lo que reconocí como mi habitación, chocando con una mueca divertida y una ojeada encantadora, tambaleándose de piernas a la orilla de mi cama, devorando mi expresión.

"Tranquilo" Musito acercándose a la cabecera, en donde reposaba "Pude arreglar el salón antes de que Iyami se diera cuenta" Desconfiado me incline "Es una suerte que Osoko se haya llevado a Karamatsu hacia los jardines"

"¿Por qué no acabaste conmigo?" Aquella pregunta escapo trémula y gangosa "No entiendo porque" Él más alto me sonrío apoyando un dedo sobre mis labios.

"Te lo dije" El peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío consiguió que él colchón crujiera "Tan solo te quería provocar para saber hasta dónde eras capaz de llegar" Un agudo dolor sobre mis costillas deformo mi mandíbula cuando me intenten levantar "Deberías tener cuidado, te tomará un par de días cicatrizar"

"¿Solo viniste para joderme?" Palpé un improvisado vendaje sobre mi desnudo abdomen para confirmar "Tienes una personalidad bastante retorcida"

"Quizás" Osomatsu se levantó del lugar encaminándose hacia la puerta de mi habitación "Resultaste ser mucho más interesante de lo que yo esperaba, Ichimatsu" Aquella aguda sonrisa que él me entrego.

"¿Cómo lo debería tomar?" Fue muy diferente a todo lo que conocí.

"Este no será nuestro último encuentro, mi pequeño vampiro" Pese a haber tomado el marco de mi puerta, él no salió "Por cierto" Ese repentino cambio en la tensión "Yo no soy el problema" Me asfixio.

Apenas él salió de mi cuarto me levante de entre las sabanas examinando las heridas y magullones que se habían marcado en mi cuerpo, apreciando con una divergente sensación los vendajes que él había colocado sobre los moretones que él mismo causo.

No comprendía las intenciones de ese demonio al revelar su personalidad y confrontarme previo a la batalla, sin embargo, esa advertencia había quedado grabada en lo más recóndito de mis pensamientos, poniendo en duda cada una de las frases que me había quemado en mi entrenamiento.

No sería de extrañar que el engaño reinase en mi clan. Después de todo con farsas se escala hacia el poder.

Mientras me colocaba una camisa para cubrir las heridas aún goteando, un tímido golpeteo en la puerta despertó mis instintos, sometiéndome a un estado de alerta. Sin permitirme reaccionar un par de orbes azules teñidas por la preocupación ingresaron en mi habitación, riendo nervioso, fijando su vista en el suelo, como si yo lo fuese a contaminar.

"El consejero de Osoko me dijo que te sentiste muy mal después de la reunión" Rodeé los ojos con fastidio ante esa conveniente mentira "Él me explico que te había tenido que llevar a tu habitación"

"Algo me debió haber sentado mal en el desayuno" Karamatsu, con un seguro caminar, llego hasta mi lado, tomando mi rostro, examinándolo.

"Has estado comiendo muy poco desde que llegaste" Aunque lo trate de evitar, él no me liberó "Cada día te veo más pálido y delgado ¿Te estamos cuidando muy mal?"

"¿Osoko y el idiota siguen aquí?" No supe cómo interpretar la mueca que él me regalo. Tan amarga.

"Ella me pidió quedarse el resto de la semana para podernos conocer" Por alguna razón me costó respirar "Estábamos bien, yo había aceptado queriendo saber más de una buena chica, pero"

"¿Pero?"

"Le tuve que pedir que se fuera cuando me entere que te sentías mal" El rostro me ardió, el aliento se me escapo frente a esa inocente confesión "Me siento terrible por no haberme dado cuenta de que te sentías enfermo"

"No es nada, Kusomatsu" Con una fuerte palmada lo aparte "No soy un niño que necesita atención, me sé cuidar solo"

"No lo dudo" Sus ojos se tiñeron de nostalgia, su encantador mohín decayó "Lo que me gusta de ti es que logras manejar los desastres que vienen a ti" Él más alto se sentó en mi cama "Yo solo me sé quejar" Observando el suelo "No es lo que mi padre habría querido para un rey" Con una capa que tan solo buscaba disimular el dolor.

"Otra vez te estas quejando" Me cubrí la boca al ser testigo del escapé de esperanza y la pérdida de su ilusión.

"Lo lamento" Por Tougou lo debía mantener bien "No te quise incomodar" Por Jyushimatsu.

"Cada vez que mi hermano menor me veía triste" Con fatiga me acomode a su lado "Él me decía que pensará en el lugar que mis padres habían elegido para ir a relajarnos un rato" Mirando el mismo punto de las tablas en el suelo "Nuestro lugar feliz" Mi corazón tirito dándome la esperanza de una duración "Eso me ayuda bastante, pensar en lo que alguna vez me alegro" El pecho se me comprimió "Quizás eso a ti también te pueda servir" Cuando me atreví a devolverle el rostro salte nervioso al chocar con su imponente expresión.

"Es un alivio" Balbuceó ligeramente atontado.

"¿Qué?" Debajo de esa sonrisa me profese ínfimo y pequeño.

"Por fin sé algo de ti" Aterrado.

"No te lo dije para que alardearas" Fugaz.

"Quiero saber mucho más de ti, Ichimatsu" Pero a su vez, guardé la ilusión, para que esa sonrisa me pudiese recomponer "Aunque me tomé años averiguar" Como si pegase los fragmentos en los que mi existencia sola se desvanecía "¿Me puedo quedar contigo un poco más?" Y les diera una razón para permanecer de esa manera.

"Creo que no tengo más opción"

Esa fue la primera noche que pasamos juntos, en vela, pero no fue la última en la que alguno al otro se aferró.

En ese entonces tampoco sabía que éramos observados, ahora me frustro por mi propia estupidez.

Él debió correr cuando aún lo podía hacer.

* * *

Primeros muchas gracias por el apoyo y los mensajes!

isaddd000: Hola y bienvenida!

Muchisimas gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad, y además tenerme paciencia, lamento el retraso, no pasara otra vez.

Jajaja, si te trata de esa manera es porque es amor? Mucho le pudieron haber encomendado la misión a Ichimatsu, pero eso no le hace más docil. Lo bueno de su llegada es que sin saberlo hará más fuerte a Kara y lo ayudará a confrontar de mejor manera su peso.

Ay cariño, la tienen muy complicada, más adelante lo sabrás.

Enserio muchas gracias por haber leído y haberme dejado un mensaje!

ExplosiveCoffee: Hola y bienvenida!

Awww me siento querida con mis raras ideas y todo, tranquila, pasa muy seguido cuando alguien lee fics dejar a un pobre espectador con algún trauma XD.

Puede ser una combinación un poco extraña pero te prometo hacerla funcionar.

Muchisimas gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado!

Lizz972: Hola!

Ay! Muchisimas gracias! Me hago responsable de cada una de esas reacciones eso sí.

Es que Kara se debía poder apoyar en alguien con lo de su padre, y aunque Totty sea su mejor amigo, para él no es la primera opción.

Me alegro que no se te haya hecho muy denso y prometo ordenar un poco más la narración (A veces se mezclan muchas cosas), aunque soy feliz con que te haya agradado.

Mil gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad y esperarlo!

* * *

Todo el enredo entre Tougo y Oso no se entiende, ya lo sé. Calma, a medida que Ichimatsu lo descubra se irán aclarando las piezas.

Totty siente que le están quitando su lugar como mano derecha por eso tanto recelo.

Y Kara, como que ya se encariño.

Bueno en una semana tendré el siguiente capítulo, no pongo día porque puede ser antes o un día después.

En todo caso, para los que leen mis otras historias, ya las tengo todas escritas, pero subiré una diaria porque me demoro mucho haciendo la revisión.

Muchisimas gracias a todo el que leyó, espero que se haya entendido el enredo.

Y un abrazo!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola mis ternuritas!

Lamento la demora, pierdo la noción de las cosas que actualizo. Pero una personita muy especial (Que espero que infiera quien es) Lee este fic, así que pues lo subí.

Este capítulo da pie para que se desemvuelva el resto de la historia. Lo narra Karamatsu.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

Ichimatsu era un chico curioso, de mirada cansada, ojeras profundas, digna encarnación de su malhumor, de figura frágil y delicada, de cabellos despeinados; con un ingenio negro y reacciones agresivas, manos toscas, aunque pequeñas, personalidad pesimista, y pasado acomplejado. Un lio problemático.

Lo único que él ha hecho desde que llego al castillo es quejarse y apodarme con miles de versos despectivos, humillándome en frente de la servidumbre cuyo respeto anhelaba cazar, pisoteando un ego que cada tarde amenazaba con florecer. Él es cruel, indiferente, y reservado. Me da curiosidad. Me gustaría poder comprender un poco más la razón de esa frialdad. Ayudarlo.

¿Salvarlo?

Desde que Osoko arreglo nuestro primer encuentro, y él, enfermo, recayó por culpa de su mala alimentación yo me he negado a apartarme de su costado al impregnarme cual sombra en cada latido que ambicionaba su corazón. Desde que yo me aferre a él en aquella solitaria noche lo he tratado de despertar con una pulcra sonrisa resplandeciendo en contra de los atisbos del sol, para ser quien lo envié hacia los brazos de Morfeo. Él me intriga, aun no comprendo bien el _porqué._

"Con naturalidad" Musité al frente de la puerta de su habitación, rosando la manilla con la yema de mis dedos "Trata de verte genial" Me animé antes de irrumpir en nuestra jungla de marfil.

Pese a haber sido bendecidos con un nuevo y cálido día, él había transformado sus aposentos en un territorio lúgubre y aterrador, con un par de gruesas cortinas negras, y cuadros de figuras prohibidas por los que me negué a preguntar. No quise.

"Ichimatsu" Él bulto entre las sabanas se escondió en la profundidad de sus frazadas ante mi llamado "My boy" Con timidez me senté sobre su cama "Tenemos muchas cosas importantes que hacer hoy, te necesito despierto" Con el crujir del colchón.

"¿Cosas importantes?" Él se aferró con prepotencia a las cubres cuando las trate de quitar "No será otro tonto preparativo para tu infernal baile" Sus orbes; de un color dulce y enigmático "¿Verdad?" Se conectaron con las mías. Eléctrico.

"You're right" Él bufo, luchando contra mis constantes agarres "Hoy vendrá Míster Iyami para enseñarnos lo básico de un baile y los principios que hay que llevar en una ocasión tan formal"

"No hables en plural" Finalmente él se sentó sobre la cama "Kusomatsu" No pude disimular lo hiriente que me resultaba ese apodo.

"Como parte de mi consejo debes conocer los pasos básicos para ese día" Él chasqueo la lengua, centrando su atención en las ventanas del cuarto, nostálgico "Son las reglas" Como si pudiese ver algo a través de esa gruesa cortina "I´m sorry" Algo que le trajo mucho dolor.

"Ya no importa" Él tirito cuando mi mano se aferró a su hombro. Tan frío.

"Quiero que vayas a ver al doctor Dekapan una vez estén listos los preparativos" Su rostro se ladeo, indeciso "Estoy preocupado por tu salud" Desconfiado.

"¿Porque?" Una sonrisa nerviosa me delató "No soy un mocoso para que me andes vigilando" Mi dedo recorrió desde su cuello hasta su clavícula "No necesito que un idiota me cuide" Cautivador.

"Cada día estas más delgado" Ichimatsu se aferró a las frazadas, golpeado el tacto de mi mano, repudiándolo "No entiendo la razón si te vigilo en las comidas" Arisco "Quizás sea un virus" Forzado.

"Siempre he sido de esta manera" Sus piernas desdieron de la cama, revelando un descuidado camisón "En lugar de preocuparte por esas estupideces deberías trabajar más en tu reino y hacer cosas que se supone que hacen los reyes" Mi nuca cayó, enfocándose en las figuras peculiares que se dibujaban en las tablas del suelo.

"Eso es lo que quiero hacer" No lo pude ver "Estoy tratando de convertirme en un buen rey" Me profese vulnerable "Sin embargo, sino cumplo con los caprichos de mi madre antes, no estaré beneficiando a nadie" Descubierto ante él.

"Yo" Tampoco comprendía esa razón "Siento ser tan impulsivo a veces" Su mano derecha acaricio su brazo, colgando "Intento ser más amable contigo" Con el rostro ligeramente ruborizado "Pero es complicado" Tan misterioso como encantador.

"So cute" Mi cara ardió ante la mueca que esbozo Ichimatsu "No quise decir eso" Me regañe al haber permitido que escapará aquel pensamiento "Tú te deberías arreglar para poder ensayar"

"Lo haré" Él suspiro, dándome la espalda.

"¿Y sobre mi propuesta de ir al médico?" Volteando ligeramente la nuca para chocar con un par de coquetas y seductoras orbes "No desistiré" Un enigma de una pieza.

"Lo pensaré" Con un extraño traqueteo en la garganta salí de la habitación. Apoyándome en la pared, a un costado de su cuarto, negándome a apartarme de él.

Me profesaba intranquilo a su lado, desesperado por querer conocerlo y alcanzarlo, frustrado al no hacer más que apartarlo. Cuando eres de la realeza la mayoría se aproxima calculando un alto interés, no suelo ser rechazado ni mucho menos despreciado, pero con él, no sé qué es correcto a obrar. No sé si es correcto el intentar.

"Es como un gato huraño" Musite para mí mismo, llevándome la mano hacia el mentón.

"¿No te estas encariñando demasiado?" Por la sorpresa retrocedí al escuchar la voz de Todomatsu, fastidiado "Siempre me ha gustado de ti él que seas ridículamente atento con los demás" Él lucía un elegante traje de camisa rosada en frente del pasillo "Pero pienso que exageras con él"

"Solo lo trato de hacer sentir bienvenido" Su mandíbula se torció "No es la gran cosa" Mentiras.

"Karamatsu" Él más bajo suspiro, presionando sus parpados "Te conozco" Revelando unas largas y curvadas pestañas "No me agrada que le estés poniendo tanto interés" Un bonito guion "Las cosas no terminaran bien si siguen este rumbo"

"¿Desde cuándo puedes ver el futuro para decir eso?" Él más bajo se acercó, confiado.

"Tu padre creyó en ti y en tus capacidades al dejarte el reino a tu cargo" De lengua afilada y verdades desenmascaradas "Tú madre también se está esforzando para que seas capaz de tomar el control sin inconveniente o repercusión" Era lo que de él más me gustaba.

"Yo" Lo que más me dolía, también.

"En un poco más de un mes tendrás que casarte con alguna de las chicas que se te propusieron" Su mano descendió junto a mi cuello "No es el momento para fijarse en alguien más" Tímida "En alguien que no puedes tener" Destructiva.

"Yo no tengo esa clase de intereses por Ichimatsu" Por alguna extraña razón la boca me supo a fracasos "Solo me siento responsable por su bienestar y me preocupa que siendo tan joven recurra a esta clase de vida" Todomatsu elevó una de sus cejas, incrédulo.

"¿De verdad?" Su risa fue cólera encarnada "Ya te he dicho que puedes tratar de engañar a todo el reino con esa farsa" Su mirada reproche y frustración "Pero no a quien ha estado contigo desde la infancia" Él cuando se lo proponía podía convertirse en alguien tan encantador.

"Te estoy diciendo la verdad" Y cuando lo ambicionaba al mismo diablo era capaz de convocar.

"Eso espero" Él se apartó, retrocediendo con un elegante contorneo de caderas "Por el bienestar de él" Me fue imposible no cruzar mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

"¿Es una amenaza?" Su filosa expresión.

"Quizás" Me molesto "Aunque no es mía" Sus expresivos ojos rosáceos retomaron su usual brillo "Ahora deberíamos ir a ensayar para tu matrimonio" Que cómoda era la falsedad "¿No es verdad?" Cuan fuerte la tentación "¿Karamatsu?"

"Sí" Todomatsu se aferró a mi brazo para arrastrarme por el extenso pasillo, restregando su rostro con una sonrisa de pura satisfacción. Astuto.

"Nunca me dijiste si te había gustado Osoko" Aquella frase escapo con atisbos de molestia y reproche "Tampoco nos diste una explicación correcta cuando la echaste del castillo solo porque el vándalo decayó"

"Todomatsu" El nombrado frenó ante mi gélido tono "Si tienes algún problema con Ichimatsu lo puedes arreglar con una buena conversación" Pude escuchar como la saliva tragó "Pero no voy a permitir que lo hagas sentir menos o lo insultes mientras estés bajo mi techo" Sus cejas se arquearon; rabiosas, e hipócritas.

"Tiene suerte" Gruño limitándose a seguir mis pasos, apretando los puños con un rencor que me fue inútil tratar de leer.

Desde que confiero los primeros rayos de mi memoria esas orbes rosáceas han estado a mi lado, velando por mi felicidad, batallando por mis derechos, siendo mi piedra angular en los momentos de dificultad y soportando el dolor que emanaba mi personalidad. Por esa fidelidad tengo la certeza de que lo debería defender a él, sin embargo, por Ichimatsu no puedo.

"Su alteza" El peculiar acento de Iyami junto con una reverencia destrozaron mi ensoñación "Me resulta muy halagador que me haya llamado a mí para consultar lo del baile"

"No teníamos a quien más" El de lindas facciones soplo sus uñas, omitiendo el grito del de traje morado.

"Lamento la falta de respeto de Todomatsu" El nombrado con un infantil puchero, se disculpó "Estoy ansioso por escuchar sus sugerencias" Tan orgulloso como falso.

"Gracias" Aquella fue la señal para que él de prominente dentadura me revelará un gigantesco folio con sus ideas para esa lejana velada.

Me profese atrapado infinitas horas en esa reunión analizando detalles sin importancia como las invitaciones o el vestuario, en lugar de priorizar la escases en mi reinado o entablar una alianza de buena voluntad. Esas amatistas tenían motivos para desprender veneno y rencor por mi incapacidad para gobernar, no obstante, mis muñecas estaban atadas por más que lo intentase alterar.

"¿Qué es lo que piensas de ese mantel?" Rodeé los ojos ante el éxtasis que mostraba el más bajo por esas tediosas tareas "En lo personal me desagradan todas las muestras que trajo Iyami" Sus ojos se enfocaron en mis luces "Él tiene mal gusto, me lo deberías dejar a mí"

"Confió que entre ustedes dos podrán llegar a un acuerdo favorable a tiempo" Ambos bufaron, electrizados por esa inexplicable rivalidad.

"Sí él no interfiere" Bramó el menor, acurrucándose a mi lado "Creo que lo podría hacer"

"Muy bien" El entusiasmo del castaño se marchito "Ahora viene la parte más importante para la velada, su majestad" El hombre de elegante ropaje se apartó, acercándose a la orquesta que hasta el momento había permanecido estática y expectante en un rincón "La danza" Mis piernas se movieron ansiosas ante esa declaración.

"¿No es muy antes para practicar?" Iyami negó, apreciando el salón.

"Necesitará una pareja para esto" Las manos de Todomatsu se aferraron a mis hombros, acercando nuestros cuerpos.

"Con gusto me ofrezco para eso" Él de curiosa sonrisa asintió.

"Por supuesto que lo harías" Bufo antes de dar las indicaciones para que una armoniosa melodía de vals inundará la habitación.

"Solo sígueme" Fue lo que él musito, acomodando una de sus palmas sobre la mía, retrocediendo con galantería y lentitud.

Mis movimientos se concedieron torpes y toscos en contraste con ese agraciado y fino muchacho, me fue inevitable el no pisarlo, el evadir su mirada, y romper la tensión al escapar del compás de la melodía de aquella dulce canción. El tiempo se me esfumo de las manos, su mueca de rabia fue algo que en mi mente se grabó. No podía, no parecía funcionar con él.

"No te esfuerces tanto" La mandíbula del más bajo se torció cuando mis pies nuevamente cayeron sobre esas blancas y refinadas botas "Concéntrate" Cuando su nuca descendió en un exagerado movimiento Iyami nos frenó.

"¡Muy mal!" Él más bajo se negó a apartarse "Bailas bonito y te sabes bien los pasos" Él analizo la fotografía en la que nos habíamos transformado para suspirar "Pero algo se siente mal" Nuestras palmas se liberaron "No hay química de pareja, así no va a funcionar"

"¿Qué diablos sabes tú de eso?" Él, indignado, se apartó "Además, es mejor que él aprenda a medias a que no sepa nada al momento de la velada"

"Es cierto" La cabeza del de traje morado examino con un movimiento rápido el lugar "¡Muchacho!" En un ágil empujón él sacó a Ichimatsu, quien cómodo, desde las sombras todo lo observo "Creo que tú lo deberías intentar"

"¡Nunca he bailado!" Me proclame atontado ante tan linda expresión "Y no quiero tener nada que ver con Mierdamatsu" Una extraña sensación.

"Que ridiculez" Todomatsu camino hacia la banda del salón, dejándonos la pista "Sino funciono con alguien tan bueno como yo" Escudándose bajo el ala de la arrogancia "¿Qué te hace pensar que funcionará en alguien tan rígido como él?"

"Solo observa" La música se retomó cuando Iyami deposito esa mano más pequeña e insegura sobre la mía "Inténtenlo cuando gusten"

"Yo" Esas amatistas me esquivaron.

"Solo has lo que tengas que hacer" Para ponerse en posición, con los dedos entrelazados y el pecho sincronizado.

Debajo del armónico sonido de los violines, con delicados y sincronizados pasos comenzamos a movernos en la habitación, dándole un pequeño giro a su silueta, recorriendo con mis dedos una fina cintura oculta bajo una gigantesca prenda. Con el transcurso de la pieza, al acostumbrarnos al contacto ajeno Ichimatsu se relajó entre mis brazos, exponiendo su cuello en reiteradas ocasiones, cerrando los ojos, rozando mi piel. Tan exquisitamente tentador.

"Lo siento si lo estoy haciendo mal" Aquellas palabras escaparon sinceras y tiernas "No es que lo esté intentado de verdad" Mi nuca se acomodó al lado de su oreja, aspirando su aroma, embriagándome con él "Pero"

"Lo estás haciendo bien" Sus piernas temblaron en medio de la canción al sentir mi aliento "No te tienes que preocupar" Frío y seductor.

"Lo dices para que no te golpeé por esta estupidez" Con las manos aún entrelazadas lo mire, fundiéndonos en un silencioso y eterno tacto.

"Sígueme a mí sino te sientes confiado" Nuestras respiraciones se agitaron "Lento" El tiempo comenzó a retroceder en ese mágico ambiente "Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres" Una tímida sonrisa nació entre sus pómulos "Ahora se repite" Él era lindo.

"No veo de qué se enorgullece la princesa si es así de sencillo" Movido por una extraña pasión.

El ambiente, el sonido, el tacto, todo se difumino dentro de los ojos de Ichimatsu, quemando en lo más recóndito de mis anhelos las curvas que recorrían su piel, las espinas que mis manos heridas recortaron, ambicionando el absorberlo todo de él. Lo quería conocer.

Inexplicable egoísmo.

"Vaya" Una tercera voz "De hecho lo están haciendo muy bien" La magia se llevó "¿Estas practicando para hacerlo conmigo?" Nervioso, como si fuese el culpable, me separé.

"Osoko" La chica sonrió, apoyando una de sus manos sobre sus prominentes caderas "¿Qué es lo que estás?" Ella rio, apenándome "No te esperaba ver todavía" Leyéndome.

"Como no me llamaste después de nuestro primer encuentro me trato de asegurar con una visita sorpresa de que sigas pensado en mí" El rostro me ardió cuando ella me arrojo un coqueto guiño acompasado de un tierno beso.

"Aunque no se equivoca princesa" Iyami, con una postura galante robo la atención "Él estaba practicando para su baile"

"Sí es que se decide casar con ella" Las escarlatas de la chica se abrieron, asombradas, ante el recelo que mostro Ichimatsu "No te sientas con el derecho de elegir por él"

"Qué lindo" Ella se llevó las manos de manera dramática hacia el pecho "Lo estas tratando de defender" Sus mejillas ardieron en un potente escarlata "Debes querer mucho a Karamatsu para tener ese tipo de relación" Y unos nervios ingenuos, carentes de cualquier rastro de maldad. Cautivador.

"¡Ni de joda!" La huida de mi cómplice se vio interceptada por el consejero de la princesa "Tú" Un hombre de sonrisa curiosa e inquietante presencia "No tienes asuntos que atender en esté lugar, te deberías largar"

"My boy" Cuando mi brazo apretó con recelo sus hombros él chisto "Osomatsu fue muy amable al haberte cargado hacia tu habitación" Su mandíbula rechino, colérica "Deberías darle las gracias" La sonrisa filosa del nombrado consiguió que un escalofrío azotará mi columna.

"No se preocupe" Apoyándose en la parte posterior de la habitación "No me molesta que él sea huraño" Él se acomodó.

"¿No quieren que les ofrezca algo?" Osoko negó, acomodándose en un pomposo sillón.

"De hecho vine aquí con otro interés" Levantándose sin pena el vestido "Yo te quería proponer algo" Bajo la atenta y celosa mirada de Ichimatsu me posicioné junto a esa mujer "Una propuesta que lleva bastante tiempo dando vueltas por mi cabeza" Ella se retiró un largo y rizado mechón detrás de la oreja "Pero que hasta ahora no te tuve la oportunidad de consultar"

"What is it?" Su labial se corrió cuando deformo ese bello gesto por mi pronunciación en inglés.

"Quiero hacer un pequeño viaje hacia las colonias más olvidadas, del otro lado del mar" Incrédulo me acerque a ella "Por cartas he estado en contacto con una chica que está dispuesta a ayudar con provisiones a nuestros reinos"

"¿Por qué decírmelo a mí si aún no hemos forjado una alianza?" La castaña parpadeo, retirándose el flequillo con un lento y coqueto movimiento.

"No lo sé" El sillón rechino cuando ella se dejó caer sobre el respaldo "Quizás me gusta pensar que nos tengo fe"

"Luces demasiado confiada para no ser nada de él todavía" Esas orbes amatista desprendieron voltaje "Si yo fuera tú no alardearía tanto" Nunca dándose a torcer.

"Por primera vez desde que él llego pienso que el psicótico tiene razón" Me acaricie la frente en busca de paciencia al haber perdido el apoyo de Todomatsu. Osoko rio, de manera cálida y agradable, encarnando lo que se supone que debería ser una mujer.

Quizás el compromiso me esté otorgando una oportunidad que jure extraviada.

"No se preocupen chicos" Solo quizás "No tengo intenciones de quitárselos ni usar su lugar" Los dos chasquearon la lengua, intentando encubrir la vergüenza con malogro.

"No era por eso" El de femeninas y tiernas facciones se defendió "Simplemente no soporto a las mujeres a las que les gusta alardear"

"Mira quien habla" En medio de esa improvisada discusión con Ichimatsu, el consejero de la princesa se me acerco, acariciándome el hombro, captando mi atención con un par de relucientes y enigmáticos ojos. Muy rojos.

"Me gustaría mucho poder hablar con usted" Su aliento en contra de mi oreja erizo cada uno de mis poros "A solas"

"No problem" Sin ser descubiertos por los demás miembros del castillo los dos nos dirigimos hacia una de las habitaciones más solitarias y ocultas en mi recinto. Sí Osomatsu había cortado la cadena que lo unía a esa chica para entablar un contrato conmigo era un tema que ameritaba privacidad.

El cuarto poseía escasa luz, de tablas sonoras al haber sido corroídas por la humedad, de pintura muerta de lo que fue un tono pastel, de libros sin encanto reposando sobre un maltrecho librero. Era una habitación nauseabunda y solitaria, no obstante, aun así, a mí me agradaba. Me inundaba con el perfume de la nostalgia.

"Que peculiar es usted" Él se acomodó los cabellos, parándose al frente mío con una extraña mueca "Tan apartado del resto"

"Me solía gustar mucho este cuarto" Mis manos acariciaron las cortinas, ahora manchadas y repletas de agujeros por las polillas "Cuando era niño mi padre siempre me llevaba a este lugar" La garganta se me impregno a causa de la melancolía "Pero no estamos aquí para hablar sobre eso" Sus labios se deformaron.

"Sí" Él no lo pudo disimular "Vera, Osoko para mí es como una hermana mayor" Hubo _algo_ en su tono "Hemos crecido prácticamente juntos, vimos las mismas cosas, sufrimos a mano de la misma familia" Que no me permitió tragarme esa pulcra actuación "Y yo"

"¿Sí?" Solo me percate de lo cerca que él estaba al sentir su respiración sobre mi nariz y mi espalda chocando en contra el ventanal.

"No me gustaría que alguien le hiciera daño" Sus orbes se iluminación; intensas y pecadoras, debajo del manto de oscuridad que era el cuarto "No me gustaría verla sufrir al convertirse en el capricho de un príncipe mimado" Sus uñas; largas y filosas repasaron mi garganta.

"Yo no tengo esa intención con ella" Su rostro se ladeo, divertido "No es un juego el dirigir los reinos, y me parece que ella lo sabe" Algo andaba mal.

"¿Es así?" Un extraño aroma a descompuesto inundo el cuarto.

"Sí" Mi corazón lo presentía "Escuche señor Osomatsu, si tanto le preocupa" Me pedía correr "Yo le puedo prometer nunca lastimar a lady Osoko mientras esté bajo mi poder el hacer que ella se sienta mejor" Pero no lo hice "Tiene mi palabra como hombre" A pesar de ser engañado por esa cínica preocupación.

"Wow" Él acomodo su mano sobre mi hombro, inclinándose hacia la pared "Usted no es lo que imaginé que sería" Invadiendo un espacio que clamaba recuperar.

"¿No?" Con una filosa expresión él me agarro de mis brazos.

"No" Apretándolos "Eres más tonto de lo que pensé" Antes de que pudiera reaccionar una extraña, pegajosa y densa sombra salió de la pared, sosteniéndome en contra de ella.

"¿Qué?" Arrojándome al suelo con las manos inmóviles y las piernas incapaces de huir a algún lugar "¡¿Qué diablos es esto?!" Mientras más batallaba por forcejear con aquella sombra, más intenso se tornaba su agarre, y más me apegaba hacia el muro, congelando mis acciones.

"Es un simple hechizo para retenerte" Pronto bajo el labio de Osomatsu se desprendieron dos peligrosos colmillos "Pensé que serías una presa un poco más difícil" Él se quitó el saco, arremangándose la camisa "Pero viniste conmigo por voluntad propia" Sus rodillas se acomodaron a cada costado de mis caderas "Que tonto"

"¿Qué eres?" Él rio, paseando su nariz por mi cuello, inmovilizando mi corazón por el pánico y el temor. Esto no era verdad.

"Yo" Mis ojos se cerraron con miedo al sentir la húmeda y áspera textura de su lengua recorrerme "Solamente soy un servidor de la princesa" Los ojos me ardieron, el cuerpo entero me sudo, ya no fui consciente de mi respiración "Que está planeando una gran rebelión" Ya no sentí mi palpitar, ya no sentí nada.

Iba a morir en aquel lugar.

Lo único que hice con el tiempo que mi padre me regalo fue desperdiciarlo en estupideces. Le falle a cada alma que deposito sus expectativas sobre estas manchadas manos. La sombra se comenzó a fundir con mi piel, pegándose, atrapándome en un lago de brea. Un cálido rastro descendió por mi mejilla al sentir sus fríos colmillos rozar mi tráquea; no pude evitar temblar. Yo iba a morir de verdad.

"Lo siento" Fue lo que musite resignado.

"¡Osomatsu!" La puerta fue tirada, dejando al descubierto un furioso Ichimatsu "Sabia que tramabas algo, maldito" El aire me escaseo al apreciar un par de finos colmillos debajo de sus labios y filosas garras.

"Mi querido gatito huraño" Él más alto se apartó de mí, consintiendo que aquella sombra me consumiera con lentitud. Inmovilizándome "Esperaba que te tardaras menos" Él de orbes amatistas gruño "Debes estar haciendo muy mal tu tarea para haber arriesgado así la presa de Tougou" Furioso.

"Nada bueno saldrá para ti si te confrontas a él" Él de orbes escarlatas rio, esquizofrénico "Esta vez será a mi manera" Una vez dicho eso, el chico de cabello despeinado se arrojó sobre el consejero, desgarrándole el rostro con sus garras, sometiéndolo en contra de las inestables tablas.

No fui capaz de retener el aliento ante tan salvaje encuentro. Ambos atacaron con incesantes patadas, desgarros, con colmillos, arrojando objetos por la habitación con una increíble fuerza y convocando un par de hechizos. Esto no podía ser real.

Intente extender mi brazo para tomar algo con que defenderme en vano, siendo jalado con aún más intensidad por la sombra, como si está me tratase de arrancar la piel. El viejo librero de mi padre se cayó al haber golpeado a Ichimatsu, y, entre, sus escombros, el de sonrisa socarrona se posiciono arriba de él, agarrándolo del cabello.

"Patético" Miles de agujas quemaron mi piel al ver en peligro a Ichimatsu "Estas tan delgado y débil que ya no sirves ni siquiera como distracción" El de orbes amatistas le escupió en el rostro.

"Al menos yo no hago trampa" Arrastrándolo sobre los escombros, los clavos mal salidos y los cimientos de los pilares, él lo arrojo al frente mío, entre mis piernas con una mueca satisfecha.

"Sí tienes tanta hambre" Osomatsu se inclinó para arrastrar una de sus uñas sobre mi cuello, desgarrándolo "Deberías beber de él" Consiguiendo que un hilo de sangre escurriera hacia mi hombro, y mi mueca de dolor fuese omitida "Anda"

"Yo" Las orbes del más bajo se oscurecieron, desapareciendo ese bello y misterioso morado en dos cuencas carentes de voluntad.

"¿No sería divertido probar la presa de Tougou?" Osomatsu se posiciono detrás de Ichimatsu, abrazándolo por los hombros, empujándolo "¿No te sientes embriagado por el aroma?" Con un tentador susurro "¿No tienes ganas de probar?" La cordura desapareció.

"¿Ichimatsu?" El nombrado respondió extendiendo sus colmillos, incrustando ambas manos en el suelo para inmovilizarme "My boy?"

"Esto te dolerá tan solo un poco" Cerré con pánico mis orbes ante su húmedo y amargo aliento sobre mi piel, esperando una lenta y malograda muerte que con un golpe se interrumpió.

El mundo se oscureció.

"Ya puedes abrir los ojos, cobarde" Tragando duro, obedecí "Ustedes dos de verdad son fáciles de leer" Lo único que en la habitación capté fue a Osomatsu sosteniendo un trozo de escombro ensangrentado y el cuerpo del de cabello despeinado a mis pies.

"¿Lo mataste?" Él rio, chasqueando los dedos, quitándome aquella densa sombra de encima, liberándome.

"Los vampiros pueden morir, pero no de esta manera tan patética" Él alzo la frente del contrario por el flequillo "Te acabo de mostrar la verdadera naturaleza de tu querido Ichimatsu" Arrojándolo sobre mi regazo "Ahora lo pensarás dos veces antes de tenerlo cerca" Consiguiendo un incesante temblar y un temor que no quise justificar.

"Espera" El de traje manchado se giró en la punta de sus pies "¿Qué eres tú?" Su sonrisa no se hizo de esperar inmersa en el reflejo de la noche.

"Alguien a quien le gusta joder los planes" Él se relamió los labios, sediento "¿Quieres que te cuente un poco más?" Y con un estúpido asentimiento lo descubrí.

Osomatsu me habló de lo que ocurriría en un mes más, de los planes de quien alguna vez movió sus hilos y las verdaderas intenciones que tenía el chico de mirada amatista. No me pude evitar profesar decepcionado ante tanta hipocresía y falsedad; fue un dolor que más allá de rabia se coló goteando sobre los vestigios de mi corazón.

Cuando Todomatsu descubrió que esos ojos amatistas pertenecían a un vampiro él mando a llamar al especialista del pueblo: Atsushi Sakurai para ayudarnos a controlarlo, encerrándolo en la parte más lúgubre y solitaria del castillo, atando muñecas y tobillos, torturándolo con lentitud en espera de un fallecimiento que teníamos la certeza de que no iba a llegar.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" Al bajar las escaleras hacia el sótano mi confidente me trato de frenar "Atsushi dice que es muy mala idea el tratar de razonar con él" Sus chillidos y reclamos hicieron eco por las paredes "Es un simple animal" Me estaba tentando "No comprendo porque arriesgarse de más" Con un abrupto movimiento me gire.

"¿Lo escuchaste no es así?" Una dolorosa y silenciosa disculpa se intercambió "Esas cosas me van a buscar" Era muy tarde "Si yo no consigo una mejor protección estaré muerto antes de que pueda tomar el mandato" Él de facciones frágiles bajo la nuca "Antes de perecer tengo una misión que mi padre me encomendó, no puedo" Resignado.

"Has lo que tengas que hacer" Con ese redundante permiso descendí hasta las habitaciones enrejadas, caminando por un largo pasillo de traidores y ladrones hasta llegar a la última celda.

Ichimatsu se encontraba aún más delgado que de costumbre, de rodillas, con las manos colgando en la habitación, sin voluntad, de nuca gacha, y una apariencia diez años más avejentada. El cuadro me resolvió el estómago y estrujo mi pecho, pero ya no me importo. Él no era el chico de espinas y carácter huraño que creí llegar a conocer.

Traidor.

"¿A qué has venido?" Con una seña desconfiada uno de los guardias me dejo entrar a la celda "Kusomatsu"

"A hacer un trato contigo" Me agache a la altura del muchacho, permaneciendo indiferente frente a una expresión que rencor goteo "Debes estar hambriento ¿No es verdad?" Él rio, intentando voltear su nuca en vano.

"¿Qué con eso?" Sacando una navaja de mi bolsillo capté su atención.

"Que te puedo alimentar" Abriendo una diminuta herida sobre mi muñeca, consintiendo que un par de gotas cayesen al frente de él y sus colmillos se desprendieran, ansiosos "¿No te gustaría?" Expuesto.

"¿Por qué me ayudarías luego de esto?" Me trate de mantener firme ante esa dulce y desconfiada expresión.

"Porque de ahora en adelante tú serás quien me protegerá" Cuando él bufo me levante, jalando de la cadena que Atsushi había atado a su cuello "Lo pondré de otra manera" Acercando mi rostro "La única posibilidad que tienes para salir de este lugar y regresar con vida es trabajando conmigo" Fundiendo nuestros alientos "Así que de ahora en adelante me obedecerás" Sus ojos parpadearon, atónitos "¿Entendido?" Con un atisbo de esperanza.

"Maldición" Y una chispa de frustración "Si no me queda de otra"

Con aquellas palabras sentencie nuestra alianza; conociendo los riesgos de fundir nuestros mundos, sintiendo una eterna curiosidad pesar por esas orbes amatista y dispuesto a tomar el control por mi reinado.

Debí marcar quienes eran los que estaban apoyando mi lado, antes de que llegase la traición.

Que tonto.

* * *

Mil gracias por las palabras!

 **Lizz972:** Hola y muchas gracias mi bella lectora!

Esta cosa esta plagada de momentos KaraIchi más adelante porque viven juntos, y Kara siento una gran necesidad por proteger a Ichimatsu, es cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas se vayan desenvolviendo.

Espero que Oso te haya quitado más dudas, aunque creo que a esta altura las causa.

Mil gracias por tus palabras!

Perdón la tardanza, amore.

 **Cara4444:** Hola y mil gracias!

Fue una gran sorpresa el encontrarte por aquí, fue bonito.

Awww de verdad me halaga que te guste esta mutación de universos alternativos, yo suelo mesclar muchas cosas y queda un desastre, de cierta manera calma el que me digas eso.

Sobre el capítulo dos, es que Ichi es sensible cuando se trata de su hermano, él recuerdo de su vida juntos es lo unico que le recuerda la parte humana que trata de no dejar morir.

Quizas Ichiko aparezca, aunque siéndote sincera si lo pensé como princesa XD

Oso travestido habría sido más inteligente ahora que lo pienso.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras Cara!

 **katyrawwasdsasa:** Senpai! (No sonó para nada homo ni acosador)

Awww cosa bella! Me causa una mezcla entre ternura y vergüenza que leas esta deformidad, pero lo agradezco mucho, viniendo de ti honra bastante, y lo sabes.

Creo que esta es una de las más suaves que haré, así que relax, no pasará nada tan terrible todavía.

Y la única malvada entre las dos eres tú, pero dejando acá mis palabras, ya me tocará el hacerte pagar, con amor.

Mil gracias!

Y sabes que te loveo intensamente.

* * *

Ahora sobre el fic, la relación de Kara e Ichi cambiará porque al final se supo la verdad.

Si no están claras las intenciones de Oso, no se preocupe, más adelante si lo harán.

Y por último perdón por haberme extendido un poquito más en este capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola ternuritas!

It´s me, luego de muchooo tiempo y rompiendo definitivamente el hiatus.

Este capítulo lo hice al menos tres veces, lo pensé en botar, y muchos escenarios post apocalípticos porque yo me siento super insegura acerca de esta historia.

Este capítulo se lo escribí a mi querida nomasrun, mi pequeña Coti que me ha apoyado mucho en todo, en especial con esta historia, y de verdad gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, por apoyar las tonteras que amo y motivarme y escucharme siempre, te adoro de verdad, siento no haberlo subido cuando te lo prometí, pero me siento muy satisfecha con este resultado y orgullosa, gracias por apoyarme cada día en cosas pequeñitas que para mí significan harto. Te quiero muchoooo, y prometo ser el Kara más doloroso que habrá en tu vida mañana.

Solo me queda pedirles perdón por el atraso, y contarles que lo narra Ichi.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

El cuerpo magullado, la boca reseca, la cabeza punzando, cada musculo de mi ser ardiendo, quemando, destrozado al haber permanecido tantos días en la misma posición, sujeto por esas densas y oxidadas cadenas; paralizado, humillado. Nada más que un espectáculo de circo, monstruoso. Había fracasado. Al estar atrapado en un cuarto en la planta más baja y despreciable del castillo, con olor a musgos y sudor, con un insufrible calor gracias a la cercanía de las calderas, que solamente era digno de contrastar con lo gélido que resultaban las noches, había perdido la noción del tiempo. Desesperado, siendo manipulado por aquel inútil regente.

Le había fallado a la única persona por la que prometí continuar con esta oda al masoquismo. No pude ser un buen hermano para Jyushimatsu. Lo sentía. Ya no era digno de volverlo a ver.

"Hey" Tracción "Esta rutina tampoco es de mi agrado" Sus ojos azules; intensos, extasiados, fueron lo único que pude atrapar al frente de esa asquerosa celda "Pero necesito recolectar información acerca de los vampiros para poderte sacar" Suspire consintiendo que mis rodillas sostuvieran el peso de mi cuerpo, en el húmedo y repulsivo piso.

"¿Qué quieres saber?" Era un cobarde "Solo acabemos con esto rápido" Mi estómago comenzó a trepitar; ardiendo desde el interior, como si se hubiese comenzado a digerir a sí mismo. Hambre.

"¿El sol te puede hacer daño?" Karamatsu mantuvo una distancia prudente desde el otro lado de las barras "Respóndeme" Frío y distante. Sed.

"Nos molesta y quita energía al momento de una batalla" Él más alto comenzó a escribir en un viejo y magullado libro "Pero no va a ser un impedimento muy grande a la hora de luchar" Ni siquiera me miro.

"¿Las estacas? ¿La plata?" No pude volver a percibir afecto en esa tonalidad "¿Hay algo que los haga vulnerables?"

"Esos son mitos urbanos" Farfullé rodando los ojos, acomodando mi espalda en contra de la pared, intentando dejar de colgar en vano. Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo me rogaba por descansar, estaba agotado.

"Deben tener alguna debilidad" Pero no podía "Todos la tenemos" No se la diría.

"No tenemos" Sus gruesas y espesas cejas se arquearon, oscureciendo en dos profundas cuencas aquella mirada.

"Ichimatsu" Que irónico "No estás en posición de negociar" ¿Quién habría dicho que extrañaría al idiota de frases dolorosas y excesiva confianza? "Habla" Que estúpido.

"No tenemos" Él se levantó del suelo, caminando hacia mi celda, extendiendo su mano para tomar una de las cadenas que me mantenía paralizado.

"¿Acaso te gusta estar acá?" Sus orbes desprendieron electricidad y cólera "¿Crees que te tengo miedo solo porque eres un vampiro?" La saliva me paso espesa bajo esa indiferente expresión "No lo tengo" Su aliento me acaricio la nariz.

"Muérete" Balbuceé escupiéndole al rostro, provocando que su mueca de fastidio se ensanchase y lo que restaba de esa amabilidad pereciera entre dos garras.

Un idiota tentando una suerte que hace mucho gasto.

"Supongo que aún debemos enseñarle de etiqueta a este monstruo" Aquella tercera voz paralizo la escena junto con el rechinar de unas costosas botas de cuero en contra de la humedad "Su majestad me gustaría que me dejará a solas con el vampiro" Sus ojos zafiros se enfocaron en los míos.

"Yo" ¿Preocupación? ¿Cariño? "Haz lo que quieras con él" Lo perdí "No me importa lo que tenga que pasar un traidor" No lo valore.

"Usted vaya a descansar por mientras, lo espera un largo viaje" El de pomposo traje suspiro, mordiéndose el labio para contemplarme con un silencioso anhelo; uno que jamás me llego a acariciar. Patético.

"Sácale toda la información que puedas" Aquel gélido ardió más que la tortura y el agarre de las cadenas.

"Así lo hare" No me debería importar.

Cuando Karamatsu abandono la habitación, un hombre; de ojos felinos y traviesos, con el cabello pulcramente peinado y castaño, de gigantesco sombrero negro se inclinó al frente de mi celda sobre sus rodillas, dibujando una traviesa sonrisa en unos gruesos y mentirosos labios. Engaño.

"No tengo nada más que decir" Él lucio divertido ante mi terquedad, arrastrando sus pies por las baldosas para acercarse un poco más "Pierdes tu tiempo" Sus dedos rozaron los barrotes sin llegarme a alcanzar.

"Creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente jamás" Rodeé los ojos para morderme el labio al tratar de dejarme caer, solo para quedar colgando de las muñecas "Soy Atsushi Sakurai, el experto que tiene el pueblo con esta clase de" Potente e inflexible "Casos especiales" No pude evitar reír.

"¿Casos especiales? ¿Así llaman a lo que no pueden comprender?" Su mano se coló entre dos gruesos barrotes para acunar mi rostro "Repulsivo" Antes de que le pudiese escupir él apretó mis mejillas; divertido.

"Mi querido Ichimatsu, la cosa va así" Con una increíble fuerza él me tiro tensando los grilletes "En estos momentos no tienes más opción que aliarte con nosotros para proteger al príncipe si quieres regresar con vida de donde sea que pertenezcas" Mi bufido lo pareció irritar.

"¿Con vida?" Aunque trate ante la falta de espacio no me pude alejar "Ni siquiera sabes si es posible acabar conmigo, no te quieras pasar de listo con esa altanería" Desagradable.

"Quizás no lo sabemos con certeza" Sus uñas recorrieron mis mejillas, ignorando toda mueca de incomodidad "Pero nos podemos divertir aprendiendo ¿No te parece?" Un jodido sádico.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren?" Cómplice de un masoquista cuyo futuro se perdió.

"¿Los vampiros pueden morir?" La saliva no me pudo pasar por la garganta al haber sido víctima de la palma del castaño; asfixiándome "No lo quiero volver a repetir" Desafiándome "¿Pueden?" Aquella sensación me encanto.

"Sí" Cual hechizo mis labios lo pronunciaron "Somos vulnerables en un punto"

"¿Me vas a decir cuál?" Ante el magnetismo por el que eran dominados sus ojos me tuve que morder la lengua para silenciar mi imprudencia "¿No lo harás?" Las cadenas golpearon uno de los muros del costado; haciendo eco en mi celda.

 _"Ichimatsu Nii san, regresa pronto, me prometiste que este año si iríamos a visitar nuestro pueblo para el aniversario de nuestros padres, no lo evadas más"_

"No" No lo podría traicionar "No te lo voy a decir"

"¿No?" Su lengua repaso de manera filosa su boca, enternecido y seducido "Veo que aún te falta disciplina para poder servir en este lugar" Embriagado "Cada día que pasa más próxima se ve la luna roja, acabaras fracasando en tu misión" Él dejo caer mi rostro al liberarlo; colgando inerte sobre un cuello muerto.

"Lo sé" No pude alzar el mentón "Pero aun así no te diré" Pude escuchar como el más alto se levantó de sus rodillas para suspirar.

"Bien" Atsushi se aliso su camisa repleta de bordados antes de maldecir "No te quería llevar a este viaje porque aún creo que eres un peligro, pero no me dejas más opción" Mi boca cayo asombrada al escuchar el ruido de la oxidada puerta abriéndose "Tendrás que aprender sobre la marcha"

"¿Qué?" El de cabello castaño libero cada una de mis extremidades dejándome caer en contra del asqueroso y mohoso suelo "¿Soy libre?" Fue lo primero que balbucee al acariciarme las muñecas, con marcas rojas y heridas, aún incrustadas por el polvo y el metal.

"No libre" Él se volvió a inclinar para quedar a mi altura, retirando los cabellos de mi frente "Pero tendrás que aprender a llevarte con mi equipo en medio de la práctica" Antes de que otro movimiento o frase se pudiese pronunciar él llevo sus grandes y cálidas manos a mi cuello, acomodando algo a mi alrededor.

"¿Qué?" Una desagradable y ardiente textura me quemo la piel "¿Qué mierda es esto?" Al tirar el objeto pude vislumbrar un pequeño hilo negro con un símbolo de plata al medio "¡Quítamelo!" Por más que lo intente el collar no salió "Duele"

"Por supuesto que lo hace" Atsushi recorrió con orgullo el colgante que se alzaba al medio "Yo mismo lo fabrique para poder controlar seres más poderosos"

"Pero la plata no tiene efecto sobre nosotros" Él me dio la mano incitándome a levantarme del suelo.

"Quizás no" Rozando la cuerda con la yema de su dedo índice derecho "Pero esté tiene un hechizo de protección y control en contra de las cosas relacionadas con el mundo de la magia negra y lo profano" Con una de sus caricias la piel me dejo de arder para reducirse a un punzante y superficial cosquilleo.

"Que estupidez" El más alto me incito a salir de la celda con un elegante caminar.

"Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces de ahora en adelante, porque tenemos poder sobre ti" Fue lo que me advirtió antes de darme la espalda y cruzarse los brazos por detrás "No quieres averiguar de lo que esto es capaz" El collar se hundió sobre mi carne dejando una marca roja; mis cejas se fruncieron, coléricas "De lo que yo soy capaz" Redención.

Atsushi, atando mis muñecas con una maltrecha y gastada cuerda me guio por las abandonadas y maltratadas celdas hacia la parte superior del castillo. Las miradas de las que fui protagónico cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los sirvientes de Karamatsu, no tuvo descripción. Abucheos, gritos, insultos, asco, repulsión, tenía la palabra _fenómeno_ tatuada con escarlata sobre la frente. Yo era un monstruo de despiadadas garras y sediento por muerte ajena. Era una aberración, no me debía engañar.

El de cabello castaño me arrojo una mirada de lastima; algo que se escudó bajo lo humano antes de subirme a un pequeño y humilde barco, asegurando aquella cuerda a un mástil para que mis tóxicas garras a más almas no pudieran corromper y quemar. Ni siquiera me esforcé en tratarme de liberar; ya no importaba. Estaba atrapado. Yo mismo me había arrastrado a aquel punto de inflexión.

Yo nos maté.

"¿Es cierto lo que se dice de ese muchacho?" Mi atención se centró en dos hombres de camisas blancas y paños celestes con cuadros entre las manos.

"¿Qué dicen?" De facciones feas y aroma a podrido.

"Que es un vampiro" Uno de ellos escupió en el piso del barco, justo sobre mis zapatos "Un adefesio del demonio" Palabras punzantes, derritiéndose sobre mi piel; corrompiéndome.

Fenómeno.

"¿En qué diablos habrá estado pensando el príncipe al conservarlo con nosotros? Debió matarlo" Un derroche incombustible de la sociedad "Deberíamos terminar nosotros con ese trabajo" Grotesco.

"¡Hey!" Más basura que yo "En lugar de estar vagando deberían comenzar a hacer el chequeo para podernos largar" La chillona voz de Todomatsu fue el centro de mi escenario junto con un par de zafiros "¿Qué acaso no me escucharon? Vayan" Sin luces para mí.

"Gracias" Fue lo que le musite a la distancia, tratando de apartarme del mástil con lentitud, percibiendo como comenzaban a cicatrizar las heridas.

"Totty" La voz de Karamatsu "No deberías entrometerte en lo que no te importa" Nunca se profeso tan fría.

"Pero lo estaba molestando" El de orbes azules paso al costado del más bajo para dirigirse a la cabina de mando.

"Es un monstruo" Era cierto "Ellos no tienen corazón" Y si tuviera esté dolería. Dolería por él.

Fue una estupidez encariñarse con quien ahora no hace más que juzgar. Una misión tonta e impersonal, ni siquiera fui capaz de conservar las riendas en aquel malvado plan. He fracasado por mi única razón de ser. Duele.

Mis brazos se apoyaron en una de las orillas del barco al percibir como este se comenzaba a mover, una fría corriente fue lo que envolvió a los tripulantes junto con un desagradable aroma a sal, un vaivén nauseabundo y eterno, con voces monótonas y reclamos injustificados.

"Hey, gato huraño" No me moleste en darme vueltas al reconocer la voz del demonio. No lo quería mirar "Te ves más lindo cuando sonríes ¿Lo sabes?" Mis colmillos se incrustaron dentro de mi mandíbula, el collar me apretó como si esté suprimiese un instinto animal.

"¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo tú acá?" Osomatsu al apreciar mi negativa se posó al frente mío con el pecho inflado de orgullo y satisfacción "No sabía que también te habían traído de prisionero"

"No lo han hecho" Su espalda se acomodó sobre la barra de madera de la orilla "Yo he venido por mi propia voluntad" Sus cabellos se removieron con la brisa del atardecer "Ahora te debo vigilar" Mis uñas se incrustaron dentro de mis palmas.

"Cuando sea libre te asesinaré de la manera más retorcida que se te pueda ocurrir por delatarme" Sus orbes parecieron centellar bajo mi amenaza "Juro que no nos quedaremos de esta manera" Su sonrisa fue algo que mi rencor encendió "No ganabas nada poniéndome a prueba con Kusomatsu" Bruta e infantil.

"¿No lo hacía?" Uno de sus dedos se posó debajo de mi mentón "Piensa" Raspando mi piel "Quiero ser quien tenga todo el control sobre el juego de Tougou" La garganta se me inundo de óxido, el estómago me gruño.

"Estas hablando de mí como si fuese su peón" Una ola azoto al barco, consiguiendo que las tablas crujieran y se colara agua por los bordes.

"¿Acaso no lo eres?" Nuestros cuerpos se rozaron en medio del océano "Si aceptaste esta misión debes tener alguna motivación" Fui incapaz de desviar mi mirada; con ojos negros y densos cual bruma. Manipulador.

"Lo hago por fidelidad" Con sabor a mentiras y engaños.

"Ni siquiera a ti te eres capaz de engañar" Osomatsu acomodo ambos brazos en el barandal para encerrarme con su cuerpo e intimidarme por la diferencia de altura "Se inteligente Ichimatsu, utiliza los recursos que te estoy ofreciendo para tomar ventaja en lugar de ahogarte con tu propia terquedad" Sus palmas recorrieron mi cuello para detenerse en el collar "Quien sabe" Fríos y eléctricos "Quizás me puedas devolver el favor" La placa chocó en contra de mi pecho.

"Lo hago por mi hermano" Como si estuviese hechizado aquel secreto escapo "No puedo permitir que ese maldito le haga algo, es por eso que tampoco puedo fracasar" La expresión del demonio "¿Lo comprendes?" Fue una bonita ilusión.

"Sí" Su agarre se relajó acomodándose a mi lado "Lo entiendo mejor de lo que crees" Ambos compartimos un suspiro nostálgico "Aunque pienses que soy tu enemigo" Su mirada se centró en los matices escarlatas del cielo "Sé lo que estoy haciendo"

"Si tú lo dices" Mis manos recorrieron el agarre con el que Atsushi había asegurado mis muñecas "Pero no por eso deja de ser humillante" Rozando el lado más áspero.

"No juzgues tan mal a Karamatsu" Fue la imprudencia que él libero antes de tomar mis manos entre las suyas "Él ha tenido una vida más dura de lo que parece y en verdad le parecías agradar" Aflojando mis ataduras "Fue difícil para él aceptar que también eras un traidor" Liberándome.

"No lo comprendo" La cuerda cayo a mis pies "A ti esto no te debería importar, yo soy tu objeto de diversión y ese idiota la cena que le quieres robar a Tougou" Su flequillo cubrió una mirada que se plasmó en la desdicha "No tienes motivos para ayudarnos"

"Yo" Sus labios se cerraron antes de que una imprudencia escapara de ellos "Tienes razón" Sus hombros se encogieron "Supongo que no los tengo" Tan melancólico como enigmático "Trata de comportarte el resto del viaje" Fue lo que me susurro antes de desaparecer hacia la habitación en donde se hospedaría la princesa.

¿No es tonto?

Ichimatsu, es hora de regresar a tu realidad, no te puedes permitir el vacilar por una bonita sonrisa que se te presento de improviso o por extrañar frases de malos acentos que no hacían más que irritar, no te puedes permitir sentirte mal porque él ahora te mire como si fueses un fenómeno letal. Eres el primero que se pisotea, pero, esta vez, no hay tiempo para sollozar, prometiste mantenerte fuerte por Jyushimatsu, dale un significado al rio de lamentos en el que te sumerges a diario y al mártir por el que debes caminar. Haz algo que valga la pena antes de terminar. Basta de quejas.

"No te debería importar" Musite llevando mi mano hacia mi pecho, enterneciéndome en un dulce dolor ante la fría mirada de Karamatsu.

Quizás me gusto pensar que él era diferente. Tal vez me gustaron sus caricias de confianza y esa agradable familiaridad. Quizás en él me quise refugiar. Ya no más.

Estuvimos navegando un día y dos noches; luchando en contra de las repentinas corrientes de mar y las temperaturas glaciales de las que se era prisionero en la puesta del sol. Cuando amaneció, con el alza de las velas pudimos arribar en el puerto de una de las islas periféricas, siendo recibidos por una bonita muchacha de cabello largo y castaño amarrado en una trenza quien se hizo denominar como quien mandaba en el lugar.

"No intentes nada extraño" Fue lo que Atsushi me advirtió al bajarme del barco, encaminándome hacia un amplio salón dentro de ese humilde pueblo.

"No tengo interés de sabotearles esta visita" Osomatsu y yo intercambiamos una mirada repleta de chispas y estática cuando él paso a mi costado con Osoko aferrada a su brazo.

"Viniste por si en las negociaciones aparece otro ser oscuro e intenta atacar al futuro rey para que nos puedas defender" Con un bufido fastidiado me deje arrastrar hacia un rincón de la sala observando aburrido las formalidades de la reunión.

Homura; una mujer segura y de carácter agradable, recibió extasiada a la pareja de monarcas aceptando con honores la posibilidad de una alianza. Cuando la de vestimentas sencillas se hallaba exponiendo las virtudes de su Tierra su jovial expresión pereció a una centrada en la preocupación, con pecas de amargura.

"What is wrong?" La chica vacilo antes de responder, desviando su mirada hacia uno de los hombres que resguardaban la puerta, como si le estuviese pidiendo permiso para confesar.

"Hace un par de meses" Su voz fue tímida y delicada "Mi gente fue atacada por una peligrosa gripe de la que aún se tratan de recuperar" Se comenzaron a escuchar gritos a las afueras del lugar "No sé cómo ayudarlos" Finalmente declaro bajando su nuca y sus brazos, aferrándose a los bordes superiores en su falda.

"¿No se le ha ocurrido llamar a más médicos?" Todomatsu se mordió la lengua al percatarse de la idiotez de sus palabras al ser el protagónico de tantas miradas "Perdón" La chica sonrió con ternura.

"No te preocupes" Musito "Es algo en lo que ya he pensado" Ella jugueteo con sus zapatos, intentando en ellos enfocar su atención "Pero por desgracia, la gente con buena educación no se queda en estas islas" Sus orbes la nada contemplaron "Ni tenemos los fondos necesarios para traer a más médicos de los que ya disponemos" Mis reflectores se enfocaron en Karamatsu.

Buscando su nombre por una desconocida razón.

"Yo puedo traer a mis mejores hombres para que ayuden" Su expresión; seria "It's not a problem" Aunque desesperada a la vez "Podemos salvarlos" Me intrigo.

"Karamatsu, creo que se está precipitando" Fue lo que Osoko susurro aferrándose a su brazo, un cuadro grotesco de mirar "Ni siquiera hemos cerrado la alianza entre nosotros dos, no es bueno que le ande prometiendo cosas a provincias pequeñas" Y desafinado al escuchar.

"Eso no es algo que me importe" Con galantería él la aparto "Seamos o no compañeros de alianza la gente de este lugar necesita ayuda" El príncipe se quitó su ridícula capa con bordes blancos para arremangarse la camisa "Y si yo soy capaz de cooperar lo haré" Él era un maldito altruista.

"¿A dónde vas?" Fue lo que Todomatsu chilló.

"Quiero conocer yo mismo a los aldeanos y ofrecerme como su herramienta de utilidad" Miserable "Auxiliarlos dentro de las posibilidades de las que actualmente dispongo" Supongo que por eso su compañía me desagrado.

"Pero" ¿Lo hizo? "¡Maldición!" No lo sé "No seas tan impulsivo, te puede pasar algo si vas" Ni lo sabré.

"Entonces" Un extraño gesto se pintó en las facciones de Todomatsu al escuchar la voz del cazador "Deberías llevarte a Ichimatsu contigo" Atsushi me empujó hacia el centro del salón para convertirme en el dueño del reflector "Deben aprender a trabajar en equipo para que él te sirva de protección antes de la luna roja" Con un chasquido de lengua me acerque, sin ser capaz de sostener una mirada entre nosotros dos.

"Yo aún no confió en él" Fue lo que el orbes azules proclamo "Después de todo él es un vampiro" Hasta los ángeles podían conocer la crueldad.

"Buen punto" La princesa acomodo sus manos sobre sus amplias caderas, torciendo sus labios con toques de carmín "Entonces que Osomatsu les haga compañía" Alejándose de él "Solo para que estemos seguros" Finalmente se declaró antes de partir.

En el camino esos zafiros no se dignaron a regresar su atención a las maltrechas líneas de un endeble reflector; Karamatsu no se molestó en entablar una vaga conversación ni murmurar aquellas frases hostigosas que podían llegar a quebrar alguna articulación con el simple pronunciar. Me hirió, no debería; es tonto que lo haya hecho, pero pasó.

No quise comprender.

El pueblo del que Homura yacía encargada era de espacios viejos y limitados; con una amplia gama de zonas verdes, con casas de adobe y madera en mal estado, con baldosas de piedras en cada rincón y negocios ambulantes descuidados alrededor. No era de extrañar que ellos estuviesen en crisis, se parecían haber quedado atrás con la revolución. Era más cómodo.

Karamatsu nos ordenó permanecer en una zona apartada de la plaza central mientras él se encargaba de ir a preguntar, con el carisma revestido, cuales eran sus más potentes necesidades. El idiota pasó extensas horas ayudando a egoístas de negro corazón, cumpliendo con sus caprichos y terminando trabajos cuyo destinatario no se debía profesar entre sus manos. Tonto e ingenuo ¿Cómo podría si quiera pensar en ser rey?

"¿No te parece que él exagera?" Fue lo que el de orbes escarlatas me susurro, acariciando mis hombros con sus largas garras "Parecen estar abusando de él" Magnético y tentador.

"Eso le pasa por ser un idiota de naturaleza altruista" Bufe al observar como Karamatsu intentaba levantar una pila de escombros de madera y ladrillos "Su gente debería sentir vergüenza por él" Gruñí fulminando al pueblerino regordete quien no hacía más que ordenarle y gritarle histérico que apurase su favor "Que idiota"

"Sería más fácil si lo hicieran de a dos" Canturreó dejándose caer en los paisales de la plaza "¿No lo crees?"

"Sí" Osomatsu lucio complacido ante mi falta de reacción "Deberías irlo a ayudar tú" Él bufo apoyando su nuca debajo de un árbol.

"No eres divertido, ¿Lo sabes?" Con movimientos toscos me acomode a su lado.

"Lo sé" Susurre apoyando mi mentón sobre mis rodillas, aferrándome a ellas, mirando los incontables intentos fallidos de Karamatsu por levantar aquella estructura.

"Tú" Pronto el ambiente se convirtió "¿Lo extrañas mucho?" En una densa bruma de melancolía y confianza.

"¿Qué?" Sin máscaras demoniacas o etiquetas alrededor.

"A tu hermano" Osomatsu no me miro "Lo debes echar mucho de menos" Balbuceó enfocándose en la copa de aquel árbol "Me imagino que también debes estar muy preocupado por él" En esos delirios no hubo vestigio de maldad y manipulación.

"Lo hago" Un engaño de humanidad para los dos "Jyushimatsu es lo único que tengo" Fue bonito hacerlo.

"Entonces deberías esforzarte por regresar rápido con él y acabar esto de la mejor manera posible" Aunque su rostro fue una oda hacia la despreocupación y la irresponsabilidad "Mientras menos te resistas más fácil su confianza recuperaras" Esos ojos "Puedes ganártelo de regreso" Dijeron una extraña verdad.

"No puedo entender en qué lado estas jugando, Osomatsu" El nombrado libero una risilla traviesa antes de dejar caer sus parpados.

"Para un lado propio" Musito dejándose envolver por la hierba y la calidez del atardecer "Uno en donde tú y yo no somos necesariamente enemigos" Mis piernas se levantaron del suelo con un comando encriptado que yo no traspasé "Uno en donde las cosas en mi mundo están bien"

"Eres extraño" Murmulle limpiándome los restos de suciedad de la ropa.

"Tú más por irlo a ayudar" Se mofo consintiendo que mis pasos me arrastraran hacia aquella peculiar e injusta escena.

Jamás vi un rostro más impotente que el que aprecié en Karamatsu aquella tarde bajo los últimos rayos del sol; de mandíbula tensa, venas marcadas, sangre hirviendo, con cuencas forzadas, carentes de alma; bañado en sudor y tierra, frustrado, con el rostro rojo a causar del enfado, con las manos heridas por las astillas que de la estructura se desprendieron. Tonto e impulsivo, él no sería un buen rey.

"Un poco más" Su voz escapó de manera gutural "Solo" Sus pies se hundieron en el suelo al haber apoyado el resto de su peso sobre sus rodillas "Un poco" Una vena le resalto en la frente.

¿Qué tan lejos él era capaz de llegar por alguien más? Estúpido.

"Relaja un poco el agarre" Más torpe yo por ayudarlo "Necesito que balancees el peso para mi lado" Sus ojos me miraron atónitos; esperanzados, sus labios, resecos y quebrados, se abrieron en la puesta de sol sin soltar la estructura "Kusomatsu" Él me obedeció.

Aunque el collar maldito con el que Atsushi me pretendía controlar me estaba cortando la respiración fui capaz de utilizar mi fuerza para remover lo que debió ser el techo de un negocio y dejar que el hombre registrara con ansias lo que se escondía bajo estos, sacando una caja de madera reforzada antes de huir.

"Ni siquiera te dio las gracias" Me mofe apreciando como los pueblerinos desaparecían hacia la comodidad de sus hogares, sin alabar al futuro e ingenuo rey "Vaya que eres inteligente" No me percate de la manera en que él me contemplaba hasta que fue muy tarde.

"Tú" No supe cómo reaccionar "Me ayudaste" Balbuceó con lo que fue su mejor intento de sonrisa "Thanks"

"Sí" Desviando la mirada incomodo hacia donde se había tumbado Osomatsu me acaricie los cabellos de la parte más baja de la nuca "Se supone que hicimos una alianza y mi trabajo es algo así como protegerte" Saboreando la tensión "Así que se podríamos decir que tan solo me encontraba haciendo mi trabajo" Lidiando con la estática.

"Supongo que tienes razón" Fue lo que él libero intentando regresar a su postura regular, de brazos tensos y caminar orgulloso.

"Sí" Me supo a decepción "Por supuesto que la tengo" Antes de que pudiese regresar a la parte en donde él me había exiliado en la plaza un agarre en mi muñeca me frenó.

"Ichimatsu" Mi nombre fue algo ajeno en medio de su garganta "Yo" Su mirada se opacó "Siento si te he tratado muy duro estas semanas" Mi respirar se aceleró "Solo no supe bien cómo reaccionar a que fueras"

"Un monstruo" Le anticipe "No te preocupes, lo comprendo bien" No lo hacía "Y en tu lugar yo hubiese reaccionado peor ante esa clase de traición" La mano de Karamatsu me soltó "No lo seguiré importunando más con mi presencia" Con una sarcástica reverencia "Su alteza" Me aparte.

En esos instantes tuve la oportunidad para arreglar el desastre en el que me envolví, para disculparme por las heridas y descubrir esta extraña emoción calándose en medio de un pecho carente de pulso, sin embargo, al ser orgulloso dejé las cosas así. Prefería que no hubiese una mayor relación en esta transacción, porque cuando dejas que alguien se pierda en los laberintos de un pasado polvoriento y herido, y se deleite con un sangriento porvenir, alguien salé herido. Y esta vez no me lo puedo permitir.

No era especial.

Un adefesio nada más.

* * *

Mil gracias por el apoyo!

 **Lizz972** : Hola y muchas gracias!

Awww me alegra mucho que fuese de tu agrado el capítulo, en especial la escena del baile, como un spoiler chanta, habrán más de eso adelante.

Lamento haberlo dejado! Me dio como un ataque de inseguridad medio emo por este fic, pero no lo dejaré, tengo muchas cosas puntuales que quiero escribir para hacerlo, tú por otro lado gracias por apoyar esta extraña historia, y si, se viene bastante intenso ahora.

Mil gracias!

 **nomasrun:** Mi pequeña CotiIchi.

Gracias, puede que lo hayas sentido super tonto en nuestras conversaciones pero para mí esto significaba mucho (Como todo, soy super mamona XD), y tú hiciste tanto por mí, creo que nunca podré pagartelo, solo gracias, de verdad, no sé como más decirtelo.

Ahora saliendo de mi cursileria y yendo al review, prometo escribir bien estas cosas medias místicas porque sé que te gustan y no las dejaré como un muto a media.

Jajajaja awww linda! Es que Ichi delgado por esfuerzo o algo es como muy amor, hace alusión a esfuerzo, aunque en este caso le hecho toda la culpa a Karamatsu (Favoritismo donde?)

Kara tenía que hacerlo por cuestiones como seguridad por el reino, pero más que nada lo hizo por resentido, porque de verdad confiaba en Ichi y que le saliera con que estaba para atacarlo, fue algo que no sera fácil de perdonar.

Muchas gracias a ti como siempre!

Te adoro! All my love in forma dolorosa y espainglish para ti.

 **Momokamatsu** : Hola y muchas gracias por leer!

Primero quiero decirte que se me hizo la cosa más tierna del mundo el que me escribieras un mensajito por capítulo, muchas gracias! Fue un detalle gigantesco y me haces explotar pero en el buen sentido (Notece el acoso que te tiro por favor)

Capítulo 1: Muchas gracias por querer leer más de mis pequeñas mutaciones, eres muy linda! Y sabes que tu opinión tiene mucho peso para mi, asi que cualquier critica o sugerencia que me des yo la apreciare mucho.

Capítulo 2: Gracias por decirme lo de Ichi! Es que tiendo a ponerlo medio emo y depre porque así soy yo, pero me pone muy contenta que lo veas más canon, me esforzare por manterlo de esa manera!

Capítulo 3: Pucha que eres tierna por lo de la batalla, creo que parte de mis traumas con esta historia es que tiene mucha acción así que me estreso escribiendola (O debería tener mucha acción XD) Con Ichi bueno las cosas deberían comenzar a mejorar para él en este capítulo o al menos tener un mejor inicio con Kara, por cierto, yo habría pagado por ver ese dibujo! No sabia que fuese artista, me gustaría acosarte, si es que me dejas. Y gracias por el apoyo otra vez!

Capítulo 4: Don´t worry, amor, el capitulo seguirá acá arriba sin importar cuanto te demores en escribir así que calma, pero es muy lindo que te preocupes por eso.

Primero quiero que sepas que me siento muy honrada con tu comentario, y no sé, me dejo muy en las nubes de inspirada, así que si sigo con esta cosa espero que asumas esa responsabilidad, pero, te lo he dicho tantas veces, me importa lo que piensas y que hayas reaccionado así fue bastante sur real, así que mil gracias, me esforzare mucho por seguir trasmitiendo esta clase de emociones y sacar una historia digna de tu lectura.

Me haré responsable del daño de tu corazón más adelante, lo prometo, habrán muchas partes para suspirar en este fic, y yo te amo a ti por ser tan linda!

Mil gracias!

 **Taty Hyuuga:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Mi querida sensei, no se preocupe, no le esta hablando a la mujer más responsable del mundo, pero no está de más decir que me siento sumamente alagada de que me lea, muchas gracias.

Muy susceptible como siempre, es que lo de Totty se podría decir que es más un capricho o un temor a que le roben el puesto más que amor, y es imposible no querer a Ichi, es una bolsita de ternura (Ante los ojos de Kara)

Querida, usted me pide OsoChoro y yo se lo dedico con mucho gusto, más que feliz de que quieras saber de ellos, y con el KaraIchi puede que este difícil pero es mejor partir a base de sinceridad, así pueden conocerse de verdad.

Mil gracias por todo el apoyo!

La quiero!

 **Cara4444:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Linda! Gracias por aceptar que sea un universo raro de vampiros, por favor cualquier cosa que no se entienda házmelo saber, me ayudarías mucho.

Jajaja, aww, no te preocupes por lo del final abierto, eso no pasará, no conmigo al menos, pero Osomatsu habla más en pasado porque tiene una historia un tanto complicada y enredada, entonces es como su personalidad le permite relacionarse con el mismo, es como un pequeño mecanismo de defensa se podría decir (Espero que se entienda) igual sabrás más de él con cada capítulo.

Mil gracias por todo tu apoyo!

Espero que haya sido de tu agrado!

 **katyrawwasdsasa:** Hola y muchas gracias.

Ay mi querida Katy, tan adorable como siempre no?

Es que ya era momento de que Kara se impusiera, es su reino después de todo, que comience a tomar el control, y sabes que me hace my feliz que te gusten estos mutos y acabo explotando de la peor manera.

Muchisimas gracias!

Te loveo de la forma mas homo no homo que hay!

* * *

Bueno creo que quedo muy explicito pero Karamatsu quedo muy resentido con esa traición, que se haga notar, y puede que las emociones de Ichi se vean un tanto exageradas al ser vampiro, pero es duro para él tener que existir con algo que no escogió, como despertar para lidiar con algo que no es vida.

Más adelante apareceran más personajes importantes, por ahora solo prestenle atención a Osomatsu y lo que pasa en el viaje.

Muchas gracias a quien leyó!


End file.
